


【博君一肖/骨科】近在咫尺

by zaoqixuexi321



Category: Bjyx, 博君一肖
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:47:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 40,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24402295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaoqixuexi321/pseuds/zaoqixuexi321
Summary: 骨科R注意避雷咬，撸，失禁预警本质变态痴汉的弟弟X撩人不自知的哥哥“哥哥近在咫尺却远遥不可及”
Relationships: bjyx - Relationship, 博君一肖 - Relationship
Comments: 15
Kudos: 81





	1. 楔子

**Author's Note:**

> 短小开头
> 
> 本质变态痴汉的弟弟X撩人不自知的哥哥
> 
> *单恋转正之路漫漫而长远  
> *哥哥没有引诱未成年人

——————

肖战的公寓水管爆了。

情急之下只能先回家避避难，原本也因为弟弟过生日的原因，有回家的计划，只是没有过夜的打算。

现在这个情况，是不得不回家住一段时间了。

给王一博准备的礼物，直接被水淹了，客厅的地板上满满一层全是积水。

公寓是彻底呆不下去了，报修给物业之后就仓促回了家，在难言的尴尬里又和家人一起给王一博庆祝了成年的生日。

收拾着餐厅的女主人说道：“战战啊，你是今天要住下来吗？我还没来得及给你收拾房间的，你稍微等一下啊。”

肖战扯着嘴角笑了笑：“阿姨没事，我和一博将就一晚，明天我自己收拾一下，应该会回来住上一周。”

王一博的妈妈已经成为这个家的女主人六年了，可是肖战还是不适应，总想躲避和她的接触。

六年前正是肖战高中毕业的时候，肖战在家忍了两个月就直接住进学校了，除了定期回家以外，肖战并不想在这个家多呆下去。

如果不是公寓那边出了问题外加王一博这个弟弟好心好意的劝留，肖战估计宁愿住酒店也不愿意住回家。

王一博听着肖战的说法倒是不像他妈妈一般尴尬，而是乐得合不拢嘴。

肖战跟着王一博缩进了房间里，瞬间整个人都自在了不少：“一博，我给你带的礼物泡汤了，下次给你补上，借哥哥几件衣服穿吧。”

肖战说话的语气就像在撒娇，王一博耳朵都红了，面上骂：“肖战你别发嗲，恶心死了”，可是其实自己又特别吃这一套，根本受不住肖战撒娇。

王一博丢了几件自己宽松的T恤给肖战：“我睡姿不好，我尽量控制。”

衣服直接盖住了肖战的脸，肖战捧着王一博的衣服深吸一口：“我睡姿也不好，回头床上打一架。”

王一博嘴里的操都快骂出声了，肖战真的一天不撩他会死吗，接个衣服还吸一口。

心猿意马的弟弟只好小声说到：“我先去洗澡了”，仓促逃离了有肖战在的房间里。

肖战还不自知，嘻嘻笑笑说：“那我去楼上的浴室，你洗干净点，我怕汗臭味。”

王一博这个澡洗的真的很久，没有做什么其他的事情，就是单纯的在洗澡而已，誓要把自己洗的香香的。

确实也挺有用的，王一博一进房间肖战就凑过来闻了一下：“一博你头发好香啊。”

又撩人，又乱撩，闻什么闻啊，王一博忍住动荡的心跳：“嗯，你身上也很香。”

肖战翻了个白眼：“刚刚才洗完，不香才奇怪了吧？”，说完就窝在床上玩手机了。

王一博平时胆子大得很，一遇上肖战就没有胆量了。

他好怕肖战知道自己的心之后就不再理他了，还怕肖战就彻底不回这个家了，王一博只能永远把自己的心意埋在心里。

王一博只能看着肖战白花花的大腿，松散的领口，咽口水。

但是今天是他的生日，这辈子可能也就这么一次机会了，小小小小的得寸进尺一点应该不要紧吧。

王一博试探着开口：“肖战，你再熬夜玩手机，头发都要掉光了。”

肖战露出无奈的眼神，立刻放下了手机：“好好好，我睡了，我现在就睡，晚安再见。”

平时就酷爱修仙的肖战，又怎么可能在10点钟就直接入睡呢，肖战闭着眼睛一动不动，试图催眠自己。

完全无用。

也不知道在黑暗中躺了多久，肖战刚刚迎来一点点睡意，身边就有了轻微的动静。

原来王一博也还没睡着吗？肖战立刻转身准备去找王一博聊天说话。


	2. 大胆的尝试

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lof@比熊睡着的

1.

肖战也没想到自己会有被弟弟的性器怼上脸的一天。

这都什么事啊

若不是租的公寓出了点意外情况，肖战也不会急急忙忙什么都没带就回家。

反正几年前都还经常睡在一起，肖战就穿着弟弟的睡衣，赖上了弟弟的床铺，美名约生日礼物没按时送，就先和弟弟睡一起先安抚一下。

是不是不应该穿王一博的睡衣...？

不对啊，哥哥没带衣服回家穿弟弟的，完全合理啊。

是不是不应该在弟弟成年的这一天和他睡着一起...？

这是成年的躁动吗？

....怎么会这样呢

他这就闭眼半天睡不着觉，怎么就一个转身脸就蹭上王一博炽热的性器了呢

王一博性器就蹭在他脸边，在他脸颊上小小的摩擦着，甚至还能听见王一博手部活动的声音。

本来肖战还没发现自己脸上蹭到的是王一博的性器，但是肖战他就是嘴贱了，舔唇的时候顺带舔到了一下。

原本只是有些隐隐约约的膻腥气，这下子彻底尝到了味道，还加上王一博一瞬间的喘声，肖战这还猜不出自己脸上的东西他就不配做男人了。

肖战有点头痛，他到底要不要打断一下这个尴尬的事情...

王一博的性器很精神，肖战也是为他子孙后代着想，他实在是不想吓到王一博不举了，那得良心不安一辈子吧。

肖战紧闭着眼睛，安抚自己失控的心跳，忍一忍，等王一博完事再和他商量一下。

王一博的性器很粗长，颜色还是未经人事的粉色，动作有些笨拙的撸动着自己的性器，他原本欲望不多的，连自慰的次数都少之又少。

几乎每一次的勃起和射精都是因为眼前这个毫不自知还撩人的哥哥。

这次也是，哥哥还好不自觉的舔到了他的性器，被哥哥舌尖轻舔了之后，根本按耐不住浑身的激动，挺立的性器就越来越往肖战的嘴里蹭。

龟头从嘴角的位置蹭到了肖战真正紧闭的双唇，更是想要捅开双唇一般，小心又轻轻地撞击着，像是期待着肖战再一次无意识的舔唇。

肖战一遍又一遍的告诉自己，今天是王一博的生日，别吓着弟弟就是对弟弟最真诚的祝福。

结果王一博直接掀开了肖战的睡衣，光滑的肌肤连着粉嫩的乳首就暴露在了空气中，乳尖甚至还有几分挺立。

哥哥就是太勾人了，爬他的床还穿着他的睡衣，宽松的睡衣一俯身领口就可以看见诱人的粉色，他太想亲自尝一尝这个粉色的味道了。

温热的舌尖就舔上了肖战的乳尖，酥酥麻麻的触感让肖战忍不住打颤，肖战的乳尖彻底立起来了。

王一博舔咬着肖战一边的乳尖，另一边空荡荡的乳尖挺立着发颤，像是想要主动要喂进王一博的嘴里供人享用一般。

乳首越发淫荡的颜色，王一博只想狠狠的肏弄，用圆润的龟头顶上了肖战的乳首，顶端的精口紧契着肖战挺立的乳尖。

让肖战的乳尖肏进自己顶端的小孔一般，没几下王一博的精口就流出了透明的汁水，把被玩到媚红色的乳尖染上了王一博的味道，万分淫腻。

肖战的乳尖被一下下玩弄着，过度敏感的身体让他控制不住自己的喘息，只能把喘息的声音闷在嘴里，小小的哼唧着。

意识到肖战的身体有了反应，王一博有些兴奋上了头，连动作都大胆了几分，仔细观察了肖战的表情，发现没有要醒来的意思就还用着气音说道：“哥哥的奶，好好吃。”

这对粉色的乳首，这几年来，不知道让王一博看硬了多少次，每每王一博都只能忍着身体的反应，偷偷看着衣服里的春色。

王一博总算是注意到另一边空荡荡的乳尖了，抚着乳晕就用指腹揉捏起了肖战另一半挺立的乳尖。

肖战已经很久没有听见王一博叫他哥哥了，现在都肖战，肖战的叫，一点也没有哥哥的权威了。

听见王一博叫哥哥，敏感的身体让肖战无地自容，他不止是乳首在王一博的蹂躏里立了起来，连内裤里被包裹的性器都在没有触碰的情况下缓缓的抬头。

惹不起躲得起。

肖战假装睡梦中的翻身，翻过身来背对着王一博，一是藏住自己有反应的性器，二是躲开王一博持续的乳尖摩擦。

王一博也怕把熟睡的哥哥弄醒，老老实实安静了下来，本以为接着王一博就能本分的自己自慰不再挨着他了，可几分钟后。

“哥哥...”，王一博用气音小声唤着肖战，喷洒出的热气更是袭上了肖战的颈后。

王一博舔上了肖战的颈后，边舔还轻轻啃咬着，性器更是挤进宽松的睡裤，蹭到了肖战的股间。

“哥哥，我...喜欢你。”

肖战的脑子有点发晕。

王一博不停得用气音向肖战表着白，也不停得用性器小心的在肖战的股间摩擦着，粗长的性器每回都能顶着肖战的囊袋。

“嗯...”，肖战的声音就是止不住的小声哼唧，王一博瞬间就减轻了动作的幅度，只敢小心的在股缝里摩擦着，生怕惊醒哥哥。

肖战被顶得有点发热，心跳更是迈上了高速公路，稍微扭了扭腰来缓解浑身上下的酥麻感，还能顺便警示一下王一博。

可王一博的性器本就挤在肖战肉感十足的股间，肖战抬腰扭扭，在王一博这边就是用臀瓣夹紧了他的性器，晃了晃。

“嘶...”，王一博被这么一夹瞬间就露出了难以掩饰的喘气声，心跳加速了不止一点点，只是被哥哥轻轻一夹住龟头，王一博就快要忍不住射精的欲望。

这可比看那些色情片还要再让人难耐万分，舍不得肖战的柔软触感，也怕被抓包彻底和哥哥决裂。

王一博深吸一口气，按下了心里的躁动，万分不舍的抽出了挤进肖战睡裤里的性器，换回了手来撸动着。

可能是快射了，肖战已经能隐隐约约听见王一博发颤的喘息声了。

王一博又把性器凑近了肖战的脸，在脸部附近小心得撸动着，因为肖战转身回避的原因，只能在朦胧的月光下看见肖战的侧颜。

膻腥气带着王一博专属的一份味道就袭上了肖战的鼻头，就在肖战担心要被颜射的时候，王一博挪开了性器，小声嘀咕的说：“哥哥太好看了，我都不舍得弄脏。”

吐息凑近了肖战的后颈，王一博用着有些发颤的气音说道：“哥哥，我好爱你。”

嗅着哥哥身上淡淡的清香，王一博就控制不住自己的行为，咬上了肖战的后颈，刻意的想留下一个只属于自己的印子。

“啊...”，肖战一时没忍住，彻底闷哼出了声，只得装作被王一博的动作弄醒的样子，用着黏糊糊的声音说道：“一博...别弄我。”

在高潮快要来临忽然被哥哥呼喊到了名字，精液瞬间就一股股冲出了精口，还没来得及拿纸巾捂上就全数射上了肖战的背脊。

这本该是肖战醒来怒骂王一博的时刻了，可是背后还残留的精液的触感和王一博真诚又炽热的表白，让肖战不敢睁眼了，他怕，怕面对王一博的感情，更加不知道如何应对这样的事情。

更加害怕的是，听见王一博快射精的时候小声的喘息，他的性器也蠢蠢欲动，再王一博射精的瞬间更是连精口都吐出了不少透明的汁液。

虽然没有射精，但是吐出的汁液就像是他也在心理上达到了高潮一样，肖战耻于自己身体的敏感和扭曲的心理。

王一博扯了几张湿纸巾在肖战的背后小心的擦拭着，还擦了擦被自己性器顶弄过的脸颊和嘴唇，还有一边的乳首。

边擦着哥哥的身体一边懊恼羞愧自己的感情，就算是仗着自己生日，怎么能对哥哥做这种事情呢。

可是王一博的身体就完全被哥哥牵着走，哥哥只是一个抬眼，一个眼神，又或者是亲昵的称呼，王一博的性器就会硬的发痛。

从好几年前开始就一直是这样了，在肖战看不见的地方，王一博一次又一次的做着背德的事情，只是今天第一次哥哥主动送到了他床上。

王一博忍了又忍，还是没忍住想尝尝哥哥的味道，就当是自己生日礼物了，最后的执念，撸完这一次，一定要好好藏好自己的心。

毕竟这是他的哥哥啊……

可是哥哥完全不明白弟弟的心情，不管是微红的脸颊也好，还是躯体都引人犯罪。

肖战也不知道自己的身体究竟怎么了，明明王一博只是在用湿巾擦拭而已，可冰凉的触感蹭上乳尖的时候，就忍不住颤抖。

王一博没有多想，只以为是差点弄醒了肖战，动作又轻缓了几分，肖战的小穴在湿巾拂过的时候就一缩一缩的，性器更是在内裤里压得有些发痛了，王一博的手隔着湿巾更是摸上了肖战的囊袋。

内裤里除开湿巾以外，还有些湿漉漉的触感着实让王一博有些兴奋不已，哥哥的身体也太敏感了吧，玩玩乳头下面就能流水。

王一博小心的翻下了床，肖战睡在外侧，也面朝着外侧。

王一博从正面扯下了肖战的睡裤和内裤，湿漉漉的性器立刻就弹了出来，挺立的性器上沾满了顶端溢出的透明液体。

肖战被扒裤子还被弟弟发现勃起和漏了精，彻底羞得不行了，他就是现在想打断王一博的动作也不敢了。

也许因为肖战紧张的心情，也可能因为王一博的吐息就喷洒在肖战性器的附近，挺立的性器就在王一博的瞩目下微微的哆嗦着。

肖战的私处毛发不少，一看就是个重欲之人，只是不同于浓郁的毛发，肖战的性器又白又嫩，只有龟头上有着深粉色还挂着淫腻的汁液。

就如同哥哥本人一样，又干净又漂亮，又色情又淫乱。

不知道是因为哥哥的湿润给了王一博勇气，还是兴奋早已冲昏头脑了，王一博观赏了几秒就把哥哥的性器含进了嘴里。

他可能早在和哥哥初遇的那一年就已经彻底成为哥哥的裙下臣了吧，别说是给哥哥口交，连给哥哥舔穴他都已经梦到过上百次了。


	3. 喜欢草莓

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 催更聊天lof找我吖 @比熊睡着的

2.  
王一博看了眼还在熟睡的哥哥，就把肖战的内裤拨开到了一边，把湿润的龟头含了进去，性器在口腔里涨得比刚才还要大了一点。

好爽，肖战的混身像是过电了一般，忍不住的闷着呻吟了一声：“嗯....”

他不敢逃避王一博的动作，也不敢开口劝阻，只能像乌龟一样缩起来，被王一博尽心尽力的服务着，酥到骨子里了。

肖战急促的喘息着，精口在王一博的舔舐下渗出了不少透明的液体，王一博好似都吞下了。

肖战连耳根都红透了，弟弟的嘴里太舒服了，他甚至开始忍不住小幅度的抬腰，在王一博的嘴里小小的抽插。

羞耻的喘息声更是一阵一阵的变得高亢，肖战紧闭着自己的眼睛，掩耳盗铃。

王一博一停下动作，肖战的性器马上就追着王一博的嘴唇上来，看样子哥哥是在做着一场美丽的春梦了。

希望梦中和人能是他就好了。

“嗯啊...”，哥哥的声音变大了几分，王一博还以为肖战快要醒来，机不可失，比起怕自己被抓包现行，王一博现在更加想吃到哥哥的精液。

硬着头皮给肖战来了个深喉，肖战的性器迅速得在王一博的嘴里耸动了几下就射了出来。

毫无防备的王一博直接被第一股精液冲进了喉咙，差点被呛到，马上就含浅了几分。

肖战的精液量很大，应该有一阵子没有处理过了，王一博尽数吃下了哥哥的东西，可还是有溢出的精液流出了嘴角。

王一博把嘴角的白浊用肖战的龟头给刮干净了，然后又用舌尖一点点舔干净了肖战的性器，这下子可算是吃到了哥哥的一部分了。

依依不舍的王一博还是好生给哥哥穿上了内裤，拉整齐了睡衣和睡裤，把被子也严严实实的捂上了，免得自己看了再被诱惑到。

等到王一博睡下之后，肖战捂着自己的通红的脸彻底的开始了不眠之夜。

他想狠狠给自己几个耳光，王一博年纪小，做事冲动，他都二十四了，还在弟弟的嘴里抽插，还在心理生理的双重满足里射进了弟弟的嘴里。

肖战狠自己因为王一博的触碰而加速跳动的心脏，更狠自己畸形的满足心理，满足于弟弟爱他这件事。

可...王一博不是从来都是他的三好弟弟吗？

从前他从来都觉得是在附和自己的阿姨，难道说的都是真话吗？

肖战突然就想起了阿姨每回催他回家说的话：“你弟弟那是真的爱惨你了，我那天问他为什么喜欢吃草莓，他说哥哥以前喂他吃过，所以他喜欢吃。”

那时的肖战还想，他什么时候喂过王一博吃草莓了，阿姨在扯些什么鬼话。

可是现在这么一惊，丢在脑后的记忆都回来了，事情竟然通畅了。

家庭刚刚重组那会儿的时候，肖战不仅看阿姨不顺眼，看王一博也不顺眼。

很喜欢捉弄王一博，可能就是气不过小三的儿子吧，当时自己明明已经快成年了，还幼稚得像小孩子一样，天天在家里宣誓着自己才是老大。

肖战霸占着家里的电视，还独占着可口的草莓，在客厅里摊得像个大爷一样舒爽。

王一博凑上前去肖战也不会给予眼色，只是王一博看什么电视都不挑，肖战看什么他就跟在看什么。

没能气到王一博的肖战拿着遥控器就把电视机换台到了隔壁的正播着光之美少女的少儿频道，这总不是王一博爱看的东西了吧。

王一博终于有了动静，盯着肖战半天也不说话。

那年的王一博小小的一只，像个糯米白雪团子一样可爱，完全不抵触重组家庭，每天还开开心心地跟在肖战身后，甜甜的叫他哥哥。

轻而易举的接受了自己这个亲爹，连“哥哥”这个称呼也没几天就叫出口了，肖战只觉得生气。

王一博刚刚开口：“哥哥...”

肖战听不得王一博叫他哥哥，拿着自己吃剩下的半边草莓就塞进了王一博嘴里：“闭嘴。”

王一博小口小口的嚼着嘴里的草莓，脸上的奶膘也一鼓一鼓的：“谢谢哥哥。”

肖战吃草莓的心情都没有了，咬了一口的草莓就又被肖战用来堵住了王一博的嘴。

红红的草莓被咬去了尖端的红色，只剩下半红不白的部分，看起来就不好吃。

王一博奶气的声音特别可爱：“草莓好好吃。”

肖战无语了都，王一博是哪门子小香猪转世吗，什么都吃得这么香：“好吃你就多吃点。”

“嗯嗯”，王一博的眼里有星星，亮亮的，嘴里还因为吃东西鼓鼓的，非常可爱。

肖战挤上了王一博的脸颊，把两边的奶膘都挤到了面中：“博博，你想看什么电视？”

王一博拉拢着眼睛，委屈的说：“哥哥看什么，啵啵就看什么。”

王一博太乖了，欺负他肖战都觉得没有意思，折腾没几天之后就把这个小跟屁虫当作自己的人了。

只是王一博爱草莓这个....肖战现在想起来真的细思恐极，怪不得他当时把王一博当垃圾桶使，王一博也开开心心的。

什么爱吃草莓的弟弟，分明就是爱偷吃豆腐的小变态。

小变态已经光速成长了，从六年前只敢悄默默的和哥哥间接接吻，到现在偷吃哥哥的几把还能让哥哥吃瘪。

喂草莓确实是他的不对，肖战真的有在反思自己过往的言行举止了...

可是怎么会喂个草莓就让弟弟开始变质了？

肖战绞尽脑汁的回想着自己曾经错过的细节。

他和王一博关系的转好是因为那年开学的一场意外，肖战刚刚进入大学的第一天就过敏了。

不知道是在哪里吃到了不适合的东西，起初没发现，发现的时候已经是血液性过敏了，四肢的肌底毛细血管都炸开了血紫色的烟花。

肠胃也缴痛不止，能吐的东西全都吐出来了，胃还是痛的难受，脑门更是有些发烫。

肖战也知道问题可能严重了，忍着难受和疲惫，自己去医院挂了号，当天就直接住院打针了。

肠胃的疼痛已经让肖战脸色苍白，难以吐出一个字来，甚至保持神智清醒都非常难。

肖战几乎是在痛晕过去之后又被痛醒来，反复辗转着，汗珠都沁湿了枕头。

护士姐姐不忍心：“小帅哥，你不和家里人说一声吗？要他们带点东西来吧，你这少说也要在医院住上一周了。”

肖战已经挂了三瓶吊水了，时间从下午两点已经到了晚上八点，旁边居然还放着五瓶没打完的吊瓶。

疼痛让他难以开口说话，连用手指按手机都没有力气，肖战不想打扰到他事业繁忙的亲爹，又不想联系根本不熟的后妈，最后就发了短信给了刚刚步入初中的王一博。

【人民医院住院部1005】

肖战发完信息就又神智不清的睡了过去，感觉自己还没休息多久就被王一博唤了起来。

好不容易睡着的肖战根本不愿意醒来承受难耐的疼痛，醒来的同时就发着火甩开了王一博的手：“别弄我。”

字里行间的语气都是虚弱，却非常果断。

王一博小心又耐心的戳了戳肖战：“哥哥先起来吃点东西吧。”

痛疼真的让肖战泪腺崩溃了，泪水就忍不住的往下流：“我...要睡觉”，肖战哭着擦着自己的眼泪又闭上了眼睛。

王一博慌张的找到了值班的护士姐姐：“我哥哥这怎么了？”

护士姐姐看了看边睡边哭的肖战，有些心疼还是说道：“过敏性紫癜，肠胃的毛细血管不是出血了就是发炎了，腹痛难忍，你哥哥已经很坚强了，都一整天了才哭。”

王一博攥紧了手里的保温盒。

护士姐姐接着说道：“之前还有个比你哥哥症状还轻的三十多岁大男人痛到住院部天天喊妈妈。”

肖战的脸色特别差，疼痛的汗珠源源不断的冒出来，早知道是这样，王一博绝不敢去叫醒肖战，让他白白又多承受痛苦。

王一博心疼的问到：“不能吃镇痛药吗？”

护士姐姐说：“可以，这至少要痛上三五天了，也不可能天天吃，你哥哥就说干脆不吃了，还不如趁早习惯。”

病床旁边的小推车上还有四瓶吊瓶，护士姐姐正好换了一瓶说道：“他应该这段时间都没法吃东西，这几瓶都是营养剂，你要是担心就给他买点棒棒糖之类的，吊瓶打多了嘴里苦。”

王一博应声点了点头：“谢谢姐姐。”

护士姐姐也是看着王一博来照顾哥哥分外可爱：“没事的，换吊瓶你按铃就好，有其他事情前台来找我就好了，需要陪护床吗？”

其实王一博人小小的一个，也不占什么地方，就算和肖战挤一起睡也不要紧，但是他实在不忍心再去惊扰到肖战，对着护士姐姐点了点头。

护士姐姐跟他比了个嘘：“今天新到的陪护床，先给小朋友你用啦。”

王一博点头送走护士姐姐之后就开始整理东西，带来了的三套宽松的衣服，还有洗漱的用品，还有自己的作业。

听着护士姐姐的话，东西应该是不够了，估计明天还得回去拿点东西。

王一博打了点温水，沾湿了毛巾仔细点擦干净了肖战身上的汗水，还替肖战脱掉了有些束缚的衬衫短袖换成了宽松的睡衣。

肖战因为疼痛蜷缩的姿势着实让王一博花费了不少时间，最后怕弄醒肖战也没换裤子，只是脱掉了外裤给肖战下身盖上了小被子。

整理完之后时间都到了晚上十点多，王一博拉着哥哥的手休息了一会儿就又出门去找24小时营业的便利店了。

起码在哥哥醒来之前要买好棒棒糖。

等到王一博缓缓归来已经11点了，住院部的灯都关的差不多了，只有护士站还亮着一些灯光。

肖战房里的灯已经被护士姐姐调到最小了，只有厕所附近还有点灯光，王一博摸着黑走了进来，他好想开灯。

又怕会打扰到哥哥睡觉，好不容易睡熟的肖战才刚刚舒展开了一点紧皱的眉头，王一博不忍心。

最后借着浴室的灯光完成了洗漱，就坐在旁边靠着肖战的床沿，哥哥的吊瓶还有三瓶，他起码要在黑夜里熬到两点才能睡觉了。

黑暗中害怕又紧张的王一博握紧了哥哥的手。

陪护床最终还是没能用上，怕黑的王一博还是赖上了哥哥的床，小心翼翼的睡在了床沿和哥哥抱在了一起。


	4. 猪猪和宝宝

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #啵啵就是没朋友所以晚熟了

3.  
肖战第二天在医院醒来的时候就发现自己身后居然环了个自家的小屁孩，挪了挪位置就让王一博彻底睡在了床上。

不知道是不是因为第一天没用镇痛药的原因，第二天的疼痛已经进入肖战可以忍受的范围内了，当然也有可能他只是痛到麻木了而已。

嘴里是真的苦涩，好在小屁孩正好带了棒棒糖放在床头，肖战拿了一个拆开就塞进了嘴里，酸甜的味道总算是缓解了一些口里的苦涩和反胃的恶心。

“辛苦你啦，王一博”，肖战戳了戳王一博皱起的眉头，小小年纪也不知道梦里在想什么，这么苦大仇深的。

把王一博眉头舒展开了之后，就躺在旁边看起了无声的电视剧，住院部还是有电视的，就是屏幕小了点，画质烂了点，播的东西无聊了点。

那阵子的住院生活就是靠着王一博的辛勤劳动熬过去的，刚刚上初中的王一博每天白天学校上课，下午一放学就来医院陪肖战。

王一博天天在床尾写着作业，肖战就在床头看着电视剧，时不时还辅导一下王一博的学习。

晚上也天天睡在一起，感情就突飞猛进了，住了半个月，别说护士姐姐们，连隔壁病房的病人都知道这里有对关系特别好的兄弟了。

也就是因为当年和王一博关系的拉近，肖战才彻底成了宠弟狂魔。

也不是他搞特殊，只是他不想和出轨的亲爹说话，也不想搭理小三上位的后妈，唯一的亲情就全权交付到了年幼的弟弟身上。

弟弟对他好，他只会对弟弟更好。肖战进大学之后拿到的第一个奖学金就全给王一博买了圣诞节礼物。

一个新书包，一本肖战很喜欢的书，一封信，还有一个兔子玩偶，包成了一盒完整的礼盒套装，直接寄到王一博的中学。

还写上了111班的王一博同学收。

王一博被班主任叫去办公室的时候还以为自己犯了什么错误，结果班主任给他拿出了一个巨大的礼盒说：“有人给你的圣诞节礼物寄到学校来了。”

巨大的礼盒被王一博抱回了班级，引起了全班同学的瞩目，大家都叽叽喳喳的讨论着。

“那是喜欢王一博的女生送的吗？”

“为什么只有他有礼物啊？”

“班主任哪儿是不是也有我的礼物？”

在众人的目光中王一博拆开了礼盒，里面还有许多糖果，王一博一瞬间就知道这是谁送来的了。

肖战没有在信上署名，却在信上写了许多想说的话。

【你今年的生日我没能参与，这是圣诞节礼物也是给你补上的生日礼物。

书包太脏了，给我换个新的！

这本书一定要好好读，回头写一篇读后感给我。

我平时住宿不回家，兔子玩偶就陪在你身边啦

我知道你好面子，特意给你寄到了学校来，就算我不寄来学校，你也会和朋友大肆炫耀一番吧

我还准备了很多糖果和小蛋糕，分给班上见证你拆礼物的小伙伴吧，不许私吞！！！ 】

王一博读完了最后一句话，别扭的掏出了盒子里糖果，对着周围的视线说：“你们自己分一下...”

旁边的同桌第一个应声了：“你不吃吗？”

王一博狠下心来不去看那一袋袋精美的糖果：“我哥哥给你们准备的圣诞礼物，你们快点分吧。”

周围的人迅速掏起了自己那一份的小零食：“谢啦王一博。”

“谢谢！”

“王一博你哥人真好！谢谢哥哥！”

“谢谢啦”

这是王一博人生第一次收到这么多人的谢意，还有不少夸赞他和他哥的话。

王一博今天过得特别开心，最后还拿着一盒糖果送去了班主任那里，谢谢班主任帮他收下了这份礼物。

从那天起朋友很少的王一博就变成了朋友很多的王一博，还臭屁的当上了班草，后来还荣升成了校草。

肖战很少会回家，每次回家也只是为了和王一博见见面说说话而已。

阿姨还是一直定期打扫着肖战的空房，就是为了肖战回来的时候能安心住下。

肖战却收不下这份心意：“阿姨，以后我回来前给您提前打招呼吧，回来前帮我稍微整理一下就好了，剩下的我回头自己来就成。”

明明大学就在本市还一个月只返家一次，阿姨也知晓肖战的意思了，好在她儿子和肖战关系还不错，不然真的难。

只是肖战也没想到一这次的返家让王一博记挂上了好一段时间。

正好是五一假期，肖战破天荒的在家里呆了整整一周。

明天就是肖战回校的时候了，王一博就是舍不得和哥哥分开，晚上抱着兔子准备去敲肖战的房门，想和哥哥睡在一起。

肖战的房门轻掩着，王一博轻轻一推就开了，哥哥带着耳机躺在床上看手机，昏暗的房间里只开了一盏小台灯。

王一博顺着灯光偷看着肖战。

哥哥单手拿着手机，另一只手抚触着下身的挺立。

他的手指在白净又好看的性器上下撸动着，可能已经进行一段时间了，精口流下了不少汁水，哥哥带着耳机听不见。

王一博却能听见撸动的时候发出的汁水声，他第一次见到哥哥“成年人”的一面。

撞破哥哥隐私的王一博赶紧小心的拉上了门，走回了自己房间，抱着自己怀里的兔子愣神了好久。

他刚刚好像看到哥哥的阴茎了。

粉红色的龟头，不小的分量，比班里那些不三不四的朋友们分享的片子主角要好看上了几万倍，不对不对，他怎么能把哥哥和那些做比较呢

原来那个东西勃起来真的会变得那么大啊，王一博单纯的想着希望自己以后也能长到那么大。

王一博算着那些影片里做这种事情需要的用时，确保哥哥已经完事了之后又去敲了哥哥的房门。

肖战已经整理好了，开着透气的窗户，垃圾桶里的卫生纸，还有丢在一边的耳机。

王一博：“我...”

肖战看出了王一博的来意，抢在王一博之前开口了：“你先上床，哥哥去个厕所。”

王一博抱着兔子溜进了哥哥的床上，被窝里还留着哥哥的味道，王一博把自己埋进枕头里嗅了嗅，突然就有点想哭。

肖战甩着手上的水走进房间的时候，看到的就是眼角还红红的，鼻子也红红的，刚刚小哭了一会儿的王一博。

“哭什么哭啊？”

王一博吸了吸快掉出来的鼻涕：“...哥哥又要回学校了。”

肖战有点无奈弟弟的粘人也很喜欢弟弟的粘人，扯了张纸给王一博擤鼻涕说：“知道啦，猪猪博最喜欢哥哥了对吧。”

猪猪博应声点着头，就看见那张擦过他鼻涕的纸巾丢进了装着带哥哥精液的卫生纸的那个垃圾桶里。

王一博一直以为最喜欢的哥哥也最喜欢他了。

结果晚上哥哥看他睡下了，拿着手机就开始小声的打电话：“我明天就回校了，那明天见。”

“嗯嗯，晚安宝宝。”

王一博第一次听肖战这么温柔，这么贴心的说话，却没有一个字是说给他听的，全是给电话那头的人。

电话那头的女朋友可能长得就是很看吧。

肖战一直在夸她漂亮，夸她素颜也好看，还叫她宝宝，换成王一博就变成了猪猪。

哥哥根本就不把他当作小心肝，哥哥的小心肝从来就只是他的女朋友而已。

明明弟弟才是家人，弟弟和哥哥的关系不是才是最近的吗？为什么哥哥会和一个人陌生人那么亲密的聊天。

王一博摆不平衡自己的想法，胡思乱想中就睡过去了，只记得自己在梦中和没有脸的女人吵了起来，不过最后还是抢回了自己的哥哥。

不知道是抢回哥哥的满足感爆棚还是怎么，王一博就在温暖的怀抱里迎来了初次梦遗和射精。

王一博是在哥哥的怀里两眼发愣着醒来的，内裤里的湿意瞬间就把他从梦里扯醒。

在梦里他最后紧紧的抱住了哥哥，然后他...想要做什么来着？

望着天花板发呆，梦里的记忆就越来越远了。

回过神来的王一博穿着湿哒哒的内裤就轻手轻脚的爬下了床，偷偷洗内裤去了。

好在穿齐了内裤睡裤，即使在哥哥的怀里射了精，也没弄脏哥哥的衣服。

把自己收拾干净之后又小心的钻回了哥哥怀里，肖战多半要睡到九点多才会起来了，现在还能在哥哥怀里赖上三四个小时。

他好像隐隐约约明白自己想要什么了，他想要成为哥哥心里的唯一。

王一博在肖战拉着小行李箱准备回校的时候，把自己手机给了肖战：“哥哥，你能不能以后每周都给我打电话？”

前两天王一博刚刚买了手机，他想第一个存哥哥的电话号码。

肖战拿过手机输进了自己的号码，打上了备注【哥哥】，才笑着对着王一博说道：“我们猪猪怎么又变粘人了？”

王一博委屈的摇摇头，他才不是猪猪呢，接回了手机就小声的说：“哥哥、要记得想我。”

肖战捏了捏王一博的奶膘：“猪猪这么可爱，哥哥肯定会想你的，想你就给你打电话好不？”

王一博红着脸点了点头才放哥哥走。

等肖战的身影已经消失在了眼前，王一博才打开了手机，把备注改成了【肖战】，又删了改回了【哥哥】，反反复复最后只备注了一个字：【哥】。

他就不信弟弟这个最亲近的家人，在占据哥哥心里的最高位上还能输给一个外人。


	5. 最后一次

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 为了不被小警察执法我只能让啵啵在成年以前都靠手冲了

4.  
肖战和这个宝贵女友一交往就是整整大学四年，王一博也是彻底意识到了弟弟与恋人之间遥远的距离了。

王一博有的，那女的居然都有，那女的有的，王一博没有。

肖战在大二开始的时候就开始自己做设计了，打了个衣服的版型做出的第一件就送到了王一博手里。

王一博穿着还没嘚瑟两天，就看见那女的在朋友圈里分享肖战设计的第一件女装，还穿在她身上。

哥哥给他买了冬天保暖的围巾帽子，改天那女的就晒肖战给她买的围巾帽子。

王一博就是自找苦吃，越是讨厌那个女的，越是每天都去看她的动态，越看越难受。

好像哥哥给他的东西从礼物到感情，都是那个女的剩下的东西。

最后就连仅剩的和哥哥单独的游戏时间也变质了，他说不想带那个女的打游戏，隔天哥哥的游戏ID就成了情侣名，就是用屁股想问题都知道发生了什么。

气得王一博直接卸载了游戏，后来哥哥打电话来找他游戏的时候，王一博只说着：“专心学习了，以后不打游戏了。”

那女的霸着“宝宝”这个称呼就算了，连哥哥的宠爱都要分一杯羹，王一博是真的气疯了。

挂了肖战的电话，王一博就气呼呼的把备注从【哥】改成了【肖战】，从那之后也再也没有叫过肖战一声哥哥。

肖战竟然一点儿也没有介意王一博的变化，坦然的接受了被王一博叫本名的事实，这让王一博更加生气了。

肖战只怕是从来就没有把他当作弟弟过，连哥哥这个头衔都轻而易举的拿得起放得下，也是，毕竟肖战至今都还叫着阿姨，又怎么会认下他这个弟弟呢。

又是月末了，又到了肖战回家的时候。

一如既往尴尬的饭桌上妈妈还是捡着话说：“战战，你都不知道，一博房间里好多你的照片咧，我那天问起来，他还说哥哥长得好看，我多收几张怎么了。”

妈妈演得绘声绘色，肖战都笑了出来，王一博却只觉得被揭短很难堪。

只是肖战看起来是真的很开心的样子，笑起来也好好看，王一博就忍着委屈让妈妈接着说下去了。

肖战是真的很喜欢听王一博的糗事，阿姨多半也是察觉到了这一点，每次在饭桌上都拿王一博开涮：“还有上次啊，我去开家长会的时候，有个好标志的小女孩找一博来表白，送个摩托赛模型给王一博，结果王一博说”

阿姨手舞足蹈的演着王一博说话的样子：“你买了我们家产的模型又送回给我有意思吗？要我收下再拿去卖吗？”

肖战是真的要被王一博鬼才发言笑死了：“哈哈哈哈哈哈那小姑娘没打他吗？”

阿姨接着说道：“那可不，人家小女孩直接给气哭了，后来就再也没有人敢找你弟弟告白了，我都担心他这张破嘴以后还能不能找到对象...”

肖战还不知道王一博那嘴，分明就是不喜欢人家小姑娘故意这么说的，他弟弟可是嘴甜第一人，以后要是真的有了喜欢的人肯定会宠着的。

只是王一博交没交女朋友这事确实可以稍微打探一下，肖战在帮阿姨收完餐桌之后就迅速溜进了王一博的房间。

“我来采访一下一博学霸，你真的没有偷偷交女朋友吗？”，肖战大摇大摆地坐在了王一博的床上。

王一博坐在书桌前整理着笔记书本，甩了肖战一个白眼：“谢邀，我已经遁入空门了。”

已经进入了变声期的王一博变得不爱说话了，但是肖战的问话他都会好生回答，声音沙沙哑哑的，连身高也突然从肖战的胸前窜到了鼻尖，王一博真的长大了。

肖战趴在床上打了个滚：“那遁入空门的一博今天晚上还和哥哥一起睡吗？”

最近的王一博连哥哥都不叫了，也不那么粘人了，可能这就是成长带来的损失吧，肖战还是很想念粘人精弟弟的，所以才试探着问了问。

虽然原本就不抱着很大的期待，但是王一博诡异的沉默还是让肖战有些尴尬。

肖战刚刚想找个借口开玩笑的糊弄过去，王一博就开口了：“嗯，一起睡。”

王一博简直就是个人形温度调节器，夏天身上冰冰凉自带空调效果，冬天就暖暖的像个小太阳。

不像肖战，夏天被热得出汗，冬天被冷得发抖。

肖战也一如既往的抱着人形温度调节器美美的进入了梦乡，只剩被搂住的王一博苦苦思索，他哥究竟有没有这样抱着自己女朋友睡过。

这一点上面他是不是赢了？

王一博稍微往上睡了一点，他想拿手机拍下他哥搂着他睡觉的纪念照，他也要发朋友圈去炫耀一番，让那个女的好生看看谁才是肖战心里的第一。

【热死了...】配图肖战紧紧抱着他 （凌晨2:33）

王一博还没来得及稍微得意一下，一刷新朋友圈最新的一条就成了那个女的发的照片。

【明天就四周年啦，深更半夜偷秀一波】配图是和肖战的接吻照，九连拍。 （凌晨2:35）

不就是...不就是接吻吗？

气到昏头的王一博仔细盯着看了看肖战的嘴唇，微微张开吐气的红唇，又好看又诱人，怎么就被这种女人糟蹋了。

王一博凑近了肖战的嘴唇，肖战的吐息就喷洒在了他的嘴角，王一博舔湿了自己的嘴唇，慢慢的赴了上去。

终于尝到了哥哥嘴唇的味道，王一博只敢在哥哥嘴唇的表面轻舔，肖战像是觉得痒痒的，伸出舌头舔了舔自己的嘴唇。

只是一瞬间，王一博的舌尖和肖战伸出的舌头交织在了一起，心就像爆炸了一般，剧烈的跳动了起来。

原来他对肖战竟然是这种喜欢。

王一博挣扎着逃出了肖战的怀里，他怎么能...他怎么能喜欢上哥哥呢...

就像是打开了潘多拉魔盒一般，他的心不受控制的被引诱着，他想把肖战关起来只属于他，他想亲吻肖战身上的每一处，他还想把自己的精液射满哥哥的身体。

嫉妒，贪婪，痛苦一点点的爬满了王一博的心。

他竟然放任肖战和这个女人在一起了四年。

肖战和她做过了吗？肖战亲了她多少次？肖战现在还觉得她漂亮吗？肖战爱她吗？

王一博一想到这些就心痛的难以呼吸，他怎么就没有早一点发现自己的心意呢，现在的他能有什么资格喜欢肖战...

他但凡对哥哥有任何逾越的举动，他就是小三，他会成为哥哥最讨厌的小三，他就会像自己的妈妈一样被哥哥彻底的抛弃。

看着躺在自己床上睡觉的哥哥王一博就痛心不已，他根本没法控制自己的身体了，触碰到肖战的肌肤他就会勃起。

肖战越是亲近他，他越是想彻底的占有哥哥，王一博狼狈的逃出了自己的房间。

肖战的房间空空荡荡的，没有多少生活的痕迹，王一博却还是很喜欢这里，坐在了肖战书桌前的椅子里，趴在了桌子上。

哥哥，我真的好喜欢你。

王一博从哥哥背包里抽出了今天才换下还没来得及洗的内裤，只有他知道哥哥特别懒，每次都会第二天起床再洗前一天的内裤。

哥哥还有个小秘密，王一博也知道，哥哥只爱穿旧内裤，因为洗过很多次的内裤布料柔软贴身，不会像新的那样束缚。

王一博在亲到肖战的时候就已经勃起了，他却没有急着去抚慰自己，而是把哥哥的内裤铺在了书桌上，趴在桌上用鼻尖去嗅残留的味道。

想象着鼻尖蹭上的就是穿着内裤的肖战的性器，王一博就硬到发痛了，淡淡的膻腥味和汗味都成了勾着王一博发情的春药。

性器鼓鼓囊囊的被挤压在内裤里，王一博像自虐一般的没有扯开，而是隔着自己束缚的内裤摸上了茎身。

勃起后的龟头已经窜上了内裤松紧带的位置，被压得有些充血发红，王一博也没有调整，他回想着曾经窥见自慰时的哥哥。

学着哥哥的手法慢慢的撸动着自己的性器，第一次真正意味上自慰的王一博爽得失了神。

“啊...哥、哥”，王一博想象着爬上哥哥的床给哥哥口交，分泌的唾液就浸湿了肖战的内裤。

挺立的性器已经涨到了极致，龟头在挤压下也缓缓溢出了透明的汁液，可还是不满足，王一博脱下了自己的内裤，换上了肖战的旧内裤。

还是隔着布料撸动着自己的性器，柔软的布料一次又一次的摩擦着王一博敏感的精口，流出的液体没几下就参透了薄薄的布料。

玷污着肖战的东西，就像是玷污着肖战本人一样，王一博只想立刻射满这条内裤。

王一博只会笨拙的撸动自己的性器，没有过度经验的他，催促着自己射精的欲望，却也只吐出了更多透明的汁液。

回想着肖战那时的动作，王一博隔着内裤摸上了自己敏感的龟头，没几下就喘出了声。

“嗯...”

指腹轻轻抠动着精口，敏感的精口在搓弄间一下一下的收缩着，迅速射出了一股股浓精，王一博的精液马上就侵占了这条内裤。

年轻气盛，王一博休息了没几分钟，性器就又挺了起来，几乎一整晚，王一博都在肖战的房间里不知疲倦的自慰着。

对不起，对不起哥哥，这是第一次也是最后一次想着你自慰，就让我尽兴一点吧。

射了一次又一次，射到精口都开始有些发痛了，王一博才停下了机械的动作，弥漫开来的膻腥味早就已经填满了肖战的房间。

即使都射到空枪了，王一博一想到肖战，还是浑身发热，原来...他这么放不下肖战。


	6. 喜欢棒棒糖

5.  
王一博本以为发现自己真实心意之后会变得和肖战很难相处，结果肖战根本就没有给他这个机会。

大四的肖战变得异常的忙碌，不论是毕业论文答辩的准备，还是设计工作室的正式运营都让肖战忙的自顾不暇。

毕业前的肖战就已经整整半年没有休息过了，毕业后的肖战也接着忙的晕头转向。

定期的电话联系还是有保持，但是肖战总是在忙碌的工作，电话那头不是整理东西的声音，就是肖战累昏了头，休息时间打着电话就直接睡着了。

后来的半年倒是好转了一些，设计的工作室基本上已经走上了正轨，肖战也算是能休息下来喘口气了。

肖战以前也就是因为王一博才回家的，现在没有王一博的催促就算是休息时间也只会窝在自己公寓和王一博打电话。

王一博也总算是找到了合适的和肖战相处的方法，和肖战见面他会控制不住自己，不和肖战联系他又心痒难耐，这样时不时的电话聊天正好。

说是正好，其实王一博每每和听见肖战说话都能听到控制不住的勃起，但是他誓不做小三，心理上也不可以意淫哥哥。

每回顶着发硬的性器和肖战讲上两三个小时的电话，挂了之后就去冲冷水澡。

这样的生活过去了一年，王一博的心都还是发烫，也不知道要过去多少年，他才能彻底放下肖战。

很快王一博就迎来了十七岁的生日。

肖战却没有想往年一样回来给他庆生，王一博有点难过，又有点庆幸。

等到了晚上十一点多，王一博的生日马上就要过去了，肖战才来了电话：“不好意思耽搁了，王一博生日快乐呀！”

肖战的声音装的很开心，但是王一博一听就知道肖战的状态不对：“装什么装啊，你怎么了？”

委屈的声音就传了过来：“今天我本来是准备回去给你过生日的，结果我女朋友非要来着我去约会。”

肖战有些梗咽：“我都答应和她约会了，想赶在晚饭点回去，结果她和我大吵了一架，非拉着我不准我回去，我真的搞不懂回家给弟弟过生日怎么了？”

王一博只在心里骂了几句脏话给那个女的。

“她说我，什么都只惦记着弟弟，礼物也只给弟弟送，东西也只给弟弟带，生日也只给弟弟过，一个和她相关的纪念日都不记得，就对弟弟上心。”

肖战都带上了哭腔：“我分明都给她送了东西的，可是她说那都是给弟弟买完了礼物，她提上了嘴，我才给她买的，都不是我主动买给她的。”

王一博突然觉得有点高兴，又有点好笑，原来捡剩下的不是他，是那个女的。

肖战一看就是没有真正动感情的恋爱，王一博突然开始为那个女人默哀她这么多年的青春了，不过谁叫她自信过人倒追哥哥。

“我第一时间想着给弟弟买东西不是理所应当的吗？她又不是我家人，她怎么还蹬鼻子上脸了？”

王一博偷笑了一声却应和到：“对啊对啊，家人当然排在前面的。”

家人，王一博感谢这个词。

“我这么和她说了之后，她居然开始骂我，说我变态，说我人渣，弟弟都这么大了还和他抱在一起睡觉不丢脸吗，她什么意思啊？还管我和我自己家里人怎么相处，她才变态吧，真的无语。”

王一博又笑了，太过瘾了。

“结果她最后说，要不然就和她分手去给弟弟过生日，要不然就留下来和她过夜。”

王一博笑着笑着就乐极生悲了，肖战没有回来，那就是留下和那个女人过夜了吗？

肖战又接着说道：“分手就分手，结果她居然泼了我一身的菜汤，我就先回公寓清理了，洗完澡才发现时间都快过了，王一博你别生哥哥的气，我明天一定给你好好过生日。”

王一博的眼泪瞬间夺眶而出。

妈的，他终于等到肖战和那个女人分手的一天了

喜极而泣，王一博哭的上气不接下气：“我没有生气。”

肖战被王一博突如其来的哭腔吓到了：“一博，你别哭啊，别生气，哥哥、哥哥现在就来好不好？”

王一博连忙啜泣着解释道：“我没有，我就是想你了，真的没有生气。”

肖战那头松了口气：“猪猪你怎么又变得这么粘人了啊？”

王一博不想让肖战觉得他还是个小孩，吸着鼻子就说：“没有粘人...你明天再来就是了，今天太晚了，这么黑开车不安全。”

肖战轻笑一声，语气好温柔：“知道啦，猪猪可贴心了对吧。”

王一博听见肖战轻笑得声音，就是像是耳旁被轻轻挠挠了一般，骨子都麻掉了，马上就勃起了，他真是迫不及待的想要哥哥。

不过，现在哥哥分手了，他是不是可以小小的肖想一下哥哥了？

王一博拉下了裤头，把自己勃起的性器从内裤里解放了出来，粗长的一根却干干净净的，连龟头都是未经人事的粉嫩的颜色。

“一博，你有什么想做的事情吗？”，肖战那边细声细语呢喃着。

王一博这边听着肖战的声音缓缓撸动着自己的性器，这种和哥哥对话的及时感完全刺激了身体的敏感度。

想做什么...当然是想干哥哥啊，不过王一博自然是不敢说的：“我...想和你一起出去玩。”

约会总可以吧？不管是网吧约会，还是电影院，还是出去吃饭，王一博都很期待。

肖战果断的应了下来：“那一博，有什么想要的东西吗？”

王一博的扯过了旁边肖战从前送他的兔子玩偶，把两个兔爪子抚在了自己的性器上，当作哥哥的手帮自己撸动了起来。

“嗯...我想要...你送的东西，我都喜欢”，王一博及时收回了自己的理智，拐走了心里想的话。

肖战那边笑盈盈的：“好啦，不会亏待你的。”

性器的小口已经吐出了汁水，咕叽咕叽的水声，也不知道肖战能不能听见，王一博红着脸却弄出了更大的声响。

“肖战...”，王一博忍不住想轻呼肖战的名字。

肖战那边果然察觉到了王一博的不对劲：“怎么了？说话还打抖，又要哭了吗？”，肖战拆开了棒棒糖的包装纸。

他确实想哭，哥哥每和他多说一句话，他的欲望就增长一分：“嗯...肖战你多说两句话吧，我想听你说。”

王一博吸着从鼻子里掉出来的眼泪，在兔兔的手中蹭动着性器，他经不起肖战的挑逗，就算只是声音而已。

肖战含着棒棒糖，应着王一博的要求絮絮叨叨的说着自己最近工作室的事情，王一博却想象着自己的性器肏进哥哥的嘴唇。

哥哥的嘴唇尝起来甜甜的，不知道肏进去会是怎么样的滋味，软软的舌头能不能包裹起来他的龟头。

王一博撸动速度越来越快，他光是想想哥哥跪在他身下的场景就浑身发热，连呼吸都急促起来。

“王一博，你在干嘛啊？不会在撸管吧？”，肖战开玩笑的一句话却撞破了真相。

“嗯，对”，王一博坦然承认。

肖战反而不信了，王一博老喜欢这样一本正经的开玩笑，于是就吃着棒棒糖模拟起了亲吻的声音，想要故意逗王一博：“一博，窝在接吻，你听。”

他也确实成功了，王一博完全受不住哥哥这种无意识的诱惑，就着哥哥吃棒棒糖的口腔声，发狠得在兔子玩偶手里肏动起来。

“嗯...”，想象着肖战舌头搅动，吸着精口的模样，没几下就尽数射了出来，一股股的浓精全都射到了兔子玩偶的身上。

他好想射满肖战的嘴里。

肖战那边实时的传来了吞咽口水的声音：“啧...不好吃。”

王一博真的要被他哥玩死了，刚刚射完的性器，在肖战短短一句话下就又隐隐约约开始跳动。

肖战吧唧了几下嘴：“这夹心棒棒糖里面的夹心真的不好吃，又浓又苦。”

王一博无奈的说道：“棒棒糖吃多了要长蛀牙的，我给你买的夹心棒棒糖里面是黑巧克力，就是为了苦死你，让你少吃两根。”

“我就是喜欢吃棒棒糖，要你管，哼”，肖战把吃剩下的夹心都丢进了垃圾桶里。

王一博呲笑了一下：“幼稚。”

肖战立刻就来劲了：“哇谁幼稚啊，十七岁的小屁孩才幼稚好吗？连个恋爱都没谈过就说自己遁入空门了，中二病晚期了吧。”

这嘴真的不是一般的贱，王一博也是忍了，一肚子脏话都不敢骂出来：“你行，你牛，恋爱四年，一朝被菜汤泼。”

糗事又提，肖战撇了撇嘴：“那成熟人士王一博先生，哥哥明天直接送你一盒避孕套当生日礼物吧，提前祝你成年快乐。”

“呵，搞得好像你用过一样”，王一博冷笑：“成熟人士告诉你，你敢送，我就敢用。”

肖战自然不敢送，愤恨的拆了一根新的棒棒糖塞进自己嘴里，哼，他迟早能找到整治这个小屁孩的办法的。

肖战丝毫不知道的是，他现在就正在整治电话那头的小屁孩。

小屁孩几乎是在他含进棒棒糖的瞬间，某个地方就立正站好了。


	7. 游乐园和春梦

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 鸽了两天老福特居然就开始屏蔽海外用户了，啧啧啧

6.  
王一博想的被肖战带出门玩顶多也就是吃个饭，多半的可能性是网吧开包间，老天显灵也顶多就是电影院。

他是真的没想到肖战会带他来游乐园。

肖战拿了个兔子头饰带在了自己头上，又拿了个毛绒绒的猪猪发夹夹在了王一博头发上：“好了，愣什么愣啊，赶紧进去玩吧。”

哥哥一把拉过他的手，带着他走过了游乐园的检票口，“为什么带我来游乐园？”，王一博闷闷的问道。

肖战牵着王一博：“阿姨说你没来过游乐园玩，我这不是替你在成年前补齐童年嘛。”

“嗯嗯”，哥哥每次都这样，全心全意地付出，每一份礼物都非常上心的去准备，他又怎么会不喜欢哥哥。

肖战松开了牵着王一博的手，王一博瞬间心里就感觉落空了，肖战却把手掌在王一博的衣服上擦了几下：“一博，你都不出汗的，今天怎么比我流的汗还多？”

王一博脸都红了，和哥哥牵手，他紧张，要不是昨晚他也清枪了，现在估计就要起立了。

“就是有点热...”，王一博胡乱捡着借口。

肖战一副嘚瑟的样子从包里掏出了遮阳伞和小风扇：“嘿嘿，还好我平时就怕热，全都带齐了。”

小风扇交给了王一博，肖战撑起来了遮阳伞之后才说道：“一博，你怎么突然这么高了？和我挤一个伞是不是不够用了？”

肖战视线上下打量着王一博的身高，王一博加上鞋底的厚度已经迈进180大关了。

王一博自信的挑了挑眉，把小风扇塞给了哥哥，又夺过肖战手里的伞柄：“我来撑伞吧，我觉得你比较热。”

肖战在室外没几分钟就汗如雨下，他可不想玩到一半哥哥就中暑进医院了。

也不知道到底是谁想来游乐园，肖战屁颠屁颠的在游乐园里乱窜：“一博，快点快点，那个项目没人了，快点过来。”

王一博就举着伞，拿着两杯冰饮在肖战屁股后面追：“你慢点，那个是旋转木马，真的没必要。”

“我都还没玩过旋转木马呢”，肖战的语气是满是惋惜。

玩旋转木马的不是真正的小孩，就是成对的恋人，他们两个光是站在旁边都显得有点突兀，但是完全不影响王一博向着他哥：“想玩就玩，我陪你。”

肖战眼睛都亮了，反正丢脸也有王一博陪他：“走！”

王一博今天又一次被肖战牵过了手。

肖战估量着自己的体重选了一只看起来就比较敦实的坐骑，王一博就直接选了肖战旁边的。

他俩在人群里显得更加突兀了。

因为小孩都是爸爸或者妈妈带着，小孩坐在前面，家长环着小孩坐在后边。情侣不是坐的并肩的两马，就是两人共骑一匹。

肖战被周边的视线盯的有点害羞，扯了扯王一博的袖子就说：“好像确实不适合我们，我们还是不玩了吧。”

王一博观察了一圈就骑到了肖战身后，还搂住了肖战的腰：“这样就行了。”

旁边几对情侣的女生一瞬间就露出了原来如此的表情，看向肖战他们的视线还多了几分姨母笑。

等到旋转木马真的启动的时候王一博就开始后悔了，旋转木马一上一下的，肖战的臀肉就一下下摩擦着他的三角区。

没两下他就半硬了。

昨天整个清到空枪，休息了没几个小时，又可以了，王一博都不知道该怪肖战过分诱人还是怪自己过分年轻气盛。

他坐的离肖战很近，几乎要把自己半勃的性器送进肖战的臀下，偷偷摸摸吃豆腐果然就是容易起火。

不过王一博素来喜欢宽松的衣服和裤子，短袖的下摆都遮到大腿了，也不怕勃起被人发现，顶多就是自己难受了点。

王一博搂着肖战的腰还把自己下巴放在了肖战的肩膀上，肖战轻轻锤了王一博的大腿一下：“凑那么近干吗？热死了。”

“困了，还要转十分钟呢，我休息一下”，王一博一点都不困，其实浑身上下都很精神，只是想找理由粘哥哥而已。

肖战算着昨晚挂电话的时间：“我昨晚一点就挂电话了，下午两点才喊你出来的，你是不是通宵打游戏了？”

真没打游戏，就是撸管撸到天亮而已，王一博也不敢多掰扯：“嗯，打游戏了。”

肖战敲着王一博的腿，忧心的说：“马上就要高三了，还这么不正经，你哥我还指望你给我养老呢，别回头连大学都考不上了。”

王一博只当肖战替他按摩了：“用不着你担心，我有我的计划”，哥哥对从商没兴趣，大学一早就自己办了工作室，他从哥哥工作室开张的那一天起就被爸爸加塞了商业的课程。

那一年可不止是肖战忙，王一博也忙得焦头烂额，他爹可是打着等王一博一进大学就能去公司上班的要求给他安排的课程。

王一博从没反抗过这些额外的学习，别说是替肖战养老了，他可是做好了养肖战一辈子的打算的，肖战不想继承公司，他就替肖战管理一辈子，哥哥坐等收钱就好了。

“有什么计划？啃哥哥的老吗？”，肖战打趣着王一博说道。

王一博又一本正经的胡说八道：“嗯，难道你不准备养我吗？”

肖战摸着自己腰腹间王一博的手就假装深情：“我们一博长得这么好看，哥哥就算是倾家荡产也要好生伺候着。”

王一博被这么一撩，内裤下束缚的性器又是跟着涨大，紧紧的贴合住了肖战的股缝。

肖战可能是好奇身后顶住自己后腰东西，往身后蹭了两下，王一博一个闷哼，靠在肖战肩头小声地说：“肖战，你真好。”

旋转木马有点浪漫，肖战心里想着以后交了新女友可以一起来玩，被人搂着靠着肩膀，真的有点心动。

还没来得及想象一下未来，肖战就被身后小朋友的精神吓到了。

肖战小声的对王一博耳语：“你硬了？”，青春期的躁动，肖战也有过，有的时候脑子里明明什么都没想也能硬，很能理解。

虽然完全不是肖战想的那么一回事，但是事实也差不多了。

“嗯，没事缓一下就好了”，王一博完全没有害羞尴尬的意思，比起害羞他更加想看哥哥发现之后惊讶的小表情，都快把肖战环到自己胯上坐着了。

肖战的大眼睛果然藏不住东西，眼珠咕噜咕噜转，慌张的想着如何开口和王一博说话。

没事个屁，肖战已经被迫感受到了弟弟的惊人尺寸：“你这还行吗？等下准备去玩水上项目呢...淋湿了岂不是更加尴尬了。”

王一博嘴角一抽，这可真是不太好，他大不了自虐一下掐自己就可以强行解决，但是水上乐园呵呵，肖战淋湿了给别人看，他又不是没脑子。

“不太行，别去水上乐园了吧”，王一博小声地说道，有点委屈的意思。

肖战点了点头思索着：“嗯...那我们去鬼屋吧，保准你能软着出来。”

靠，那叫软吗？王一博虽然现在自认为自己已经是个酷盖了，但是鬼屋，他可能真的会竖着进去，横着出来：“我不太想去...”

但是如果哥哥真的很想去，他应该还是会陪肖战进去的。

肖战也知道王一博怕黑：“那去摩天轮吧，除了我也没人盯着你，一圈下来二十分钟，应该够了吧？”，肖战试探着问到王一博。

“嗯嗯”，王一博完全无所谓玩什么项目，反正他都憋习惯了，就算是硬着做事情也不影响，面如唐僧实际高阶忍者。

不过摩天轮...

听班上的女同学说，一起坐摩天轮的情侣会以分手告终，但是如果在最高点接吻的话，就可以一直走下去。

王一博有点慌张，他可能拿不下哥哥的吻，但是他也不想以分道扬镳告终，要不要博一博呢？

不博一博，他就不叫王一博了。 

一坐进摩天轮之后王一博就掏出了肖战最喜欢的水蜜桃味的棒棒糖，然后放进了自己的嘴里。

肖战直接就和王一博伸手：“给我一个。”

王一博含着棒棒糖口齿不清地说：“没有了。”

肖战本想给王一博一个白眼，但是摩天轮已经升到一定高度了，游乐园周边的建筑都可以收进眼底了，他开始恐高了。

人长得高，所以恐高是肖战一直以来给自己的借口，但是现在王一博这个胆小鬼都和自己差不多一个身高了，居然在摩天轮里如此镇定。

肖战都不好意思表示自己有点害怕了。

紧紧扣着旁边的扶手，在上升到最高点的时候，肖战人都快晕过去了，闭上了眼睛，告诉自己不要多想，不要害怕。

然后一个水蜜桃味的东西就就凑近了肖战的嘴唇，软软的，不像是棒棒糖。

沉浸在回忆里的肖战记起了，这次17岁的王一博好像真的在摩天轮里偷亲了他，但是下一秒钟立刻就把真正的棒棒糖塞进了他的嘴里，所以他当时才没有多想。

可是现在为什么....硬硬的棒棒糖没有塞进嘴里，而是柔软的舌头顶进了肖战的口腔。

肖战颤颤巍巍的在梦里睁开了眼睛，眼前的王一博离的很近，接吻时居然没有闭上眼睛，而是半睁着眼睛偷偷看着肖战。

王一博的吻很甜，也很舒服，肖战忘记了挣扎，只呆呆的被王一博狠狠的亲吻着。

甜甜的水蜜桃味没几下就在肖战的嘴里漫开了，王一博这才放过几乎要喘不过气来的肖战。

“哥哥，你还要吃棒棒糖吗？”

梦里的肖战好像不收廉耻的控制，红着脸小声说：“还要吃。”

王一博拿过肖战的手放在了自己勃起的性器上说：“哥哥先帮我，我再给哥哥吃棒棒糖好不好？”

摩天轮已经慢慢走过了最高点，肖战解开了王一博裤子的拉链，白嫩的性器马上就挺了出来。

“哥哥，快一点好不好？还有10分钟不到就要转回地面了。”

不想让王一博性意高涨的样子被外人瞧见，肖战舔了舔唇就把王一博的性器含进了嘴里，这样应该会快一些。

“哥哥可以教教我，这叫什么吗？”

肖战小声地几乎完全被王一博的性器堵在口中：“口交。”

“哥哥在帮谁口交？”，王一博顶动了一下自己的性器，几乎要肏进肖战的喉咙。

“在..帮弟弟口交”，肖战长着嘴，唾液不收控制的往下流，慢慢的都浸湿了王一博的茎身。

“哥哥是从哪里学来的？”

“A片里”，肖战脸红红的，却还是专心的吃着眼前的性器。

王一博的性器在肖战的伺候下在嘴里一跳一跳的，筋脉都完完全全的活动着，这让肖战很有成就感。

“哥哥为什么想要帮弟弟口交呢？”，王一博的话字字诛心。

对啊...他为什么想要帮王一博口交呢？肖战猛得就从梦里惊醒过来。


	8. 成年的弟弟

7.

床上还是那两人，只是从前是哥哥搂着弟弟睡，现在变成了弟弟搂着哥哥睡。

兔子玩偶也还在原位，只是清洗的次数越来越多，兔子的身上的毛毛变得不像当年那么柔顺了。

肖战昨晚被王一博袭击之后，在冥思苦想中就睡着了。

一开始只是想起了王一博这些年来隐隐约约表漏出的迹象，喜欢吃草莓，在和自己语音的时候手冲，在游乐园的反应，越想越不对。

不过他好像也做了很多不应该做的事情，他真的真的真的有在反思自己的言行举止了！！！！

他就不应该宠着王一博，把王一博宠得无法无天了。

他就应该在去年发现王一博在摩天轮里偷亲他的时候就及时止损，不然也不会时隔一年后还梦见自己帮王一博做这样那样的事情。

哈哈，一定是受刺激了才会梦见王一博的。

啧，都怪王一博昨晚突然袭击他。

都怪王一博拿几把怼他脸，不然谁会梦见...口口咬啊

肖战顶了个黑眼圈彻底从春梦里醒来。

不行这事得从王一博那边开始纠正，自己这边也得配合好，一定要让王一博走回正道。

肖战挣脱开了王一博环着的手臂才发现王一博早就已经醒了，就躺在旁边盯着自己看呢。

呵。

“起开”，肖战很没耐心的说道。

王一博还装傻充愣的问他：“昨天晚上没睡好吗？”

肖战只能咬牙切齿的说：“呵呵做了一晚上的噩梦，确实没太睡好。”

王一博嘴角有点上扬：“嗯嗯，那吃完早饭再接着回来补个觉吧。”

他现在还敢在王一博的床上多待一秒钟吗？是嫌弃骨科还不够完整？还是弯的不够彻底？

肖战想都没想就疯狂摇头拒绝，他现在远离王一博才是正确的选择。

等王一博进了大学认识学校里的莺莺燕燕肯定会好转的，肖战盘算着自己朋友圈里的蜘蛛精们，挑个漂亮点的和王一博先见一面吧。

王一博一坐下餐桌看到的就是肖战手机屏幕上各种女人的自拍，肖战还像是选妃一样问道：“一博，你看这个女孩怎么样？”

呵呵，还能怎么样，王一博翻了个白眼：“丑。”

肖战皱了皱眉头：“一博，不能这么说话，不喜欢就不喜欢，不能言语攻击...”

肖战的话还有一半没说完，就被王一博塞了个包子堵住了嘴，王一博冷默：“知道了，先吃早饭。”

没什么胃口的肖战只吃了半个包子就停下了，抱着杯豆浆有一下没一下的喝着。

王一博叹了口气，给肖战嘴里又塞进来一个新的包子，然后习惯性的捡走了肖战刚刚吃剩下的半个包子，慢慢的吃了起来。

肖战刷着手机，嘴边的包子咬了一口才发现王一博的行为，靠，原来他这么多年居然把王一博当垃圾桶使的这么顺手。

“好好吃你自己盘子里的东西”，肖战一把扯下了王一博手里的半个包子放回了自己的盘子里。

王一博直接端起了肖战的盘子到自己面前：“你每次东西都只吃半个，我不想浪费好吗？”

王一博说的有理有据，肖战都不好意思反驳了，只能眼睁睁看着王一博慢条斯理的吃下了自己吃过的包子。

肖战战战兢兢地喝着豆浆，只见王一博又开了一杯豆浆倒进了肖战的杯子里续杯了。

四个包子，四杯豆浆，三个包子和一杯豆浆进了王一博嘴里，三杯豆浆和一个包子进了肖战嘴里。

王一博算的一清二楚，真是一点也没浪费，肖战都从没想过王一博会多买豆浆给他，还会习惯性的捡自己吃剩下的半边东西。

“我以后会好好吃完的”，肖战立下誓言。

王一博完全不相信的样子，翻了个白眼就说：“你要是能改的话，早八百年前就改了。”

肖战原本犹犹豫豫在拉黑删除联系人的手指，在听见王一博的回话之后真是毫不犹疑的就把【弟弟】这个联系人一键删除了。

从主动断绝来往开始，把王一博的“恶习”全都改掉。

肖战一身轻松的就去工作室上班了，今天还特别和商圈楼下的小姐姐们都挨个打了招呼，这些人回头没准还要介绍给王一博呢。

正好和他亲爹的秘书一块儿等了电梯，刘秘书说道：“小肖总今天居然会和我打招呼，真是少见。”

王一博过几天就要来实习了，他还是希望这圈人都对自己弟弟友好点，肖战冷笑着说：“你在十楼，我在八楼抬头不见低头见嘛。”

肖战为了逃离他亲爹的管辖范围，特意挑了个商圈写字楼来开自己的工作室，结果他爹没半年就买下了写字楼，还牵了个分部办公室到他楼上，他能给这群人好脸色看才是奇怪。

刘秘书看到了电梯上的通知，替肖战按了楼层说道：“小肖总电梯今天下午会维修，您别忘记了。”

肖战咬了咬牙：“谢谢提醒，不过这种事情你和肖总说就够了，毕竟你是肖总的秘书，对吗刘秘书？”

就是这秘书一天到晚，小肖总，小肖总的叫，搞得整栋楼的人都开始叫他小肖总，要不是工作室里他命令禁止喊小肖总，估计工作室的人都要这么喊他了。

基本上肖战上班时间就是做做设计，和甲方详谈，听其他部门报告一下动态，时不时开个会，就没了。

最近肖战本人没有接单子，都是其他的设计师在做，其他的工作差不多一个上午就完成了，下午只有一个甲方的约谈，不过时间还早。

肖战接连敲了旁边几个设计师的门：“需要带饭的吱个声。”

秃头设计师们都是互相接济带饭的，毕竟灵感来的时候总是顾不上吃饭。

“谢战哥，贴卡上了。”

“我也要，谢战哥！”

门缝里接连飞出员工的饭卡，上面还贴着写了菜名的便利贴，肖战轻车熟路的捡齐了饭卡，就去楼下买饭了。

好不巧在回程的路上肖战左手右手全都提满了饭菜，电梯门一打开，里面居然有个目光凶狠的王一博。

肖战提着东西转身就跑，只可惜马上就被王一博抓住了。

“你跑什么跑”，王一博一把拽住了肖战的手。

肖战躲躲闪闪的缩回了电梯口：“我...我没跑啊。”

王一博的目光如何能有实体的话，现在可能已经杀死肖战十多次了：“那你干吗不上电梯？”

“我我手酸了，先回去休息一下再上电梯不行吗？”，肖战说的义正严辞，连他自己都不信自己说的鬼话。

王一博只是帮肖战拿过了两袋满满当当的饭菜：“我帮你拿上去，你去按电梯。”

肖战别扭的按了【8】，企图缩在角落不和王一博接触。

电梯就晃晃悠悠的停在了6楼，灯光骤然就黑了下来，然后就一动不动了。

王一博在黑暗里皱了皱眉，放下了手中的东西，掏出了手机看了看：“到点电梯停运了，肖战你给控管那边打电话，让他们先开一下。”

肖战这才想起来那个气人秘书的话，他才不想给控管打电话，不然那个气人秘书岂不是就要知道，他明知这台电梯要停运还傻兮兮的上了电梯。

“我不想打”，肖战小声的说道。

王一博叹了口气：“我看大厅的停运说明上说一点就停运，两点才来人检修，两点半才恢复运行，我们至少要呆到两点了。”

他知道王一博怕黑，握着手机有些犹豫：“我知道了，我...打就是了。”

王一博多半是听出了肖战语气的不对：“你是和控管的人不合吗？”

肖战想了想与刘秘书一同的写字楼控管们：“差不多吧，不是特别想联系他们。”

王一博只是站得离肖战近了点：“那就不打了，能拉着我吗？”

久违的，王一博当着他的面的撒娇，肖战完全没思考的就握住了他的手。

王一博的手握得很紧，肖战就是想挣脱也挣脱不开，只听王一博闷闷的说：“你为什么要删我？”

肖战心里一惊，王一博怎么这么早就发现了，还正好被抓到了，连逃都逃不过，肖战拼命思索着好听的理由和借口。

王一博接着说道：“你知道了对吗？”

肖战开启抖动模式：“没....没有啊。”

“你知道了”，王一博的语气很肯定：“我什么都还没说，你就否认了。”

肖战开始恨自己刚刚为什么没有厚着脸皮去打电话，居然把自己和王一博两人困在了这个密闭的空间里，自找死路了。

“是，我知道了”，肖战深呼吸一口：“所以不能和你这样下去了。”

王一博半天没有说话，最后哑着嗓子说：“接着做我的哥哥也不行吗？”

王一博的语气很是委屈，肖战还是狠心说道：“你自己问问你自己，有把我当作过哥哥吗？”

“....我把你当哥哥的时候，你有把我当过弟弟吗？”，王一博只是带着哭腔问道。

肖战从始至终都拿王一博当他亲弟弟对待的，真是搞不懂王一博这话怎么来的，肖战气得都失语了。

王一博几乎要把肖战逼进角落：“【不要叫我哥哥】，这话你自己想想你说了多少次。”

“那...那是以前不懂事，我后来对你多好，你都不放在心里吗？”，王一博居然把肖战年轻时的气话都记在心里了，肖战后悔自己的言行，也气王一博的记仇。

“是，就是太放在心里了，才会喜欢上你啊”，王一博嘟囔着说道：“把你当哥哥的时候，你没把我当过弟弟，等我不把你当哥哥了，你倒是要我叫起哥哥来了。”

原来早在他开始不叫自己哥哥起，就已经不对了。

“王一博这样是不对的，我们就是太粘着一起了，你没有遇到过别人才会这样，以后分开了就好了”，肖战絮絮叨叨说着自己的想法，只希望王一博能听进去一点点。

“肖战，你现在就是不要我了对吗？”，好像已经哭了出来，王一博的声音带着抖。

肖战想把王一博推开一点：“没有不要你，只是分开一段时间，冷静一下知道吗？”

王一博根本听不进肖战的话，发疯一样的就朝肖战的嘴唇吻了过来，不像是曾经的偷吻，也不像是肖战春梦里的那般温和的吻。

王一博的吻带着蛮横，侵占着肖战唇齿的每一寸，霸道的更是让他无关推开。

像是想要彻底留下自己的印记一样，王一博发狠的纠缠着肖战的舌头，当肖战挣脱的时候，更是在嘴唇上不停的咬着。

在肖战吃痛的时候，又把自己的舌头顶着肖战的牙关伸进去，唾液的声音刺激着肖战的脑子，他却没有力气挣脱出来。

一吻完毕肖战早就站不住脚，只能瘫软在王一博的怀里，肖战只是流着泪说：“这样不对...王一博，这样不对，你就是我的弟弟啊，你也只能是我的弟弟啊。”

王一博抱紧了肖战：“又没有血缘关系，反正你已经决定不要我了，这个弟弟我不做了就是了。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #有血缘关系，你萌别被博子误导了


	9. 电梯与圣水

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 尿液预警*

8.

肖战心里一紧，原来如此，原来他和王一博的差异在这里，原来王一博真的什么都不知道，怪不得王一博当年能坦然接受自己做他的哥哥。

“不是重组家庭...是小三上位”，肖战的泪止不住了，哽咽着说：“你是阿姨和我爸亲生的，你从始自终都是我的弟弟啊。”

他亲爹当年为了体面，离婚许久才和小三扯证，还美名曰“重组家庭”，这可不止骗过了公司里那些人精，连自己另外一个亲生儿子都给骗过去了。

王一博也彻底哭了，委屈的声音说道：“怪不得，你以前那么讨厌我。”

肖战不知道怎么安慰得知迟来真相的王一博，只是摸着王一博的头，希望等王一博消化了这份血缘关系就不会这样了吧。

王一博如同真的小孩儿一样把自己埋在肖战的胸前，啜泣不止：“那...哥哥还会和我联系吗？”

王一博又叫回了自己哥哥这个称呼，肖战有些心软。

肖战轻拍着王一博的背：“哥哥这一年不和你联系，等你整理好了之后，哥哥再和你联系好不好？”

肖战迟迟没有等来王一博的应声，漆黑的电梯里沉默了好一阵子。

王一博突然凑近肖战的脸，吧唧亲了一下：“有血缘更好，哥哥这辈子都别想甩下我了”，王一博脸上还挂着泪珠却笑得很开心。

肖战不知道的是王一博自从喜欢上肖战之后有且只有过一个担心，就是怕被肖战丢下。

肖战彻底头痛了。

现在王一博明知肖战是自己真哥哥了，他也会知道肖战绝对不可能彻底的和他断绝关系的，想断了王一博的心思竟然更加困难了。

“滚，别挨着我”，肖战暴躁的把王一博凑近的嘴唇推开。

这事怎么就不按照常理出牌呢

王一博舔了舔肖战的手掌心，肖战颤栗了下留出了一些缝隙，只听王一博在手掌封印下还嘟囔着：“哥哥，我好喜欢你。”

“不准喜欢我！”，肖战每个字都讲得很严肃认真，可偏偏王一博不认真。

王一博敷衍的点头：“知道了知道了，不喜欢就不喜欢，哥哥先把手放下来好不好？”

肖战不知道王一博葫芦里卖什么药，放下了手在王一博的衣服上狠狠擦了几下。

王一博立马就反手把肖战推到了墙上，凑近了肖战的耳朵：“我当然不喜欢哥哥，我爱哥哥。”

肖战抬腿攻击王一博一气呵成，等到王一博膝盖一松差点跪到地上，肖战才开口说话：“别碰我，再碰一下家法伺候。”

王一博怂，毕竟他不舍得打哥哥，但是哥哥舍得打他，哥哥打人还痛，太委屈了，只好稍微离肖战远了一步，还是拉着肖战是衣角。

肖战也没让王一博松手，免得王一博回头电梯里直接幽闭恐惧症了。

“哥哥，你吃棒棒糖吗？”，王一博小心翼翼的问道。

肖战猛地就想起了自己昨晚稀奇古怪的春梦，就是在想吃王一博给的棒棒糖之后发生的，一下子就怒了：“不吃，闭嘴！”

两人就在电梯里沉默了下来。

不知道是不是因为注意力先前被转移了的原因，肖战一静下来还没几分钟就被汹涌袭来的尿意困住了。

出门前的三杯豆浆，一上午办公时间喝的绿茶一下子就变成了肖战痛恨的敌人。

肖战看了看手机时间发现他和王一博吵了这么久居然才过了二十分钟，他起码还要在电梯里呆上四十分钟才能出去上厕所。

四十分钟...肖战自认为完全忍不到，调出了刘秘书的电话号码。

“您拨打的用户正在通话中，请稍后再拨...”

草，肖战的脏话挂在嘴边。

肖战看了看没有什么动静的王一博，双腿交起来假装玩手机，只有他自己能感受到每每尿意袭来的羞耻。

王一博可能是在黑暗里就连看手机都有点不安，扯了扯肖战的衣角：“哥哥，我能离你近一点吗？”

肖战很紧张，努力维持着身体的正常姿势，只怕凑近的王一博会察觉到他无法疏解的焦躁。

王一博居然还带了瓶矿泉水在包里，不知道是究竟想喝水还是怎么的，拿着瓶子晃来晃去，在瓶内翻滚的水声让肖战更加焦躁了。

“要喝水就赶紧喝，别乱...晃了”，肖战讲到一半就发出了颤音，死死的咬着牙忍着被水声勾得涌向尿口的液体。

肖战左右调整着站姿，甚至夹紧了双腿来缓解小腹饱涨的尿意，只希望刘秘书能快点回他电话。

王一博听出肖战声音不对劲，开了手机的手电筒功能就照亮了电梯一角。

肖战满脸通红全是忍耐之意，夹紧的抖动的腿更是昭示着他的急躁，嘴唇更是紧闭着，身上的肌肉也像是随着尿意一阵一阵的紧缩着。

王一博看入了迷，肖战羞得别过脸去：“别...别看我。”

王一博故意晃了晃水瓶，肖战浑身肌肉的收缩了起来，更是被尿意折磨的喘出声来，马上就不顾形象彻底夹紧了双腿。

“哥哥很急吗？”，王一博就是想听肖战忍耐的声音。

肖战低头不敢看王一博：“嗯...很急，你别拿着水壶了。”

王一博上一次见肖战这幅按捺不住的模样还是几年前撞见肖战自慰的时候，甚至比那次还要让王一博发疯。

肖战几乎忍住不住的浑身颤抖着，脸也是红的，耳朵也是红的，眼睛是水汪汪的。

王一博思索了一会儿还是决定帮帮肖战：“哥哥，大概还能坚持多久？我们还是联系一下控管吧？”

肖战的眼泪水都要掉出来了，疯狂提醒自己不能在弟弟面前丢人：“打了，在忙，现在就要忍不住了。”

可能是下边的水排不出来，上边的水就控制不住了，肖战的眼泪就委屈的流下来。

“哥哥，还有三十分钟...”，王一博的话就是噩耗传来，肖战本来意志力就快撑不住了。

三十分钟...肖战甚至想现在直接就尿裤子算了。

尿液不断的涌进狭窄的通道，肖战不得不用手去捂住裆部才能维持住前端不会失守。

王一博看到了肖战的动作：“还忍得住吗？”

肖战这下连话都不说了，只哭着摇头，眼里都是绝望和无助。

王一博把还有半瓶水的矿泉水瓶递给了肖战：“那...这个先缓一下吧。”

肖战是真的忍不住了，可是要他在这种情况下撒进瓶子里，肖战羞得不知如何是好：“有监控...”

王一博把水瓶撒进了肖战手里：“监控坏了，今天就是要修监控才提钱停运了。”

肖战的眼睛一瞄一瞄监控摄像头的位置，咬着嘴唇不敢动弹。

王一博把肖战围进了电梯里角落里：“好啦，别憋坏了，要是担心我替你挡着点。”

肖战点了点头，忍着羞耻又把瓶子给了王一博：“打不开...”

肖战现在单手压着自己的尿口，全身上下的劲都用来忍住尿意了，根本就没办法开瓶子。

王一博开了瓶子送回肖战手里拿着了，自己蹲下了身，绕过肖战的手指摸索着帮肖战开了裤子的拉链：“好了。”

肖战隔着外裤紧堵着自己尿口的手根本移不开，就算是移开一瞬间好像飙出来的液体就能染湿他的裤子。

王一博叹一口气，把手伸进了肖战的裤裆里，慢慢地抚上了肖战半勃的性器，然后用指腹接替了肖战的手指紧紧的按住了尿口。

肖战羞得浑身发颤，半勃的性器竟然在王一博的手下慢慢的全部勃起了，忍着汹涌液体的性器太敏感了，稍微触碰一下肖战就喘息连连。

“你...别看...”，肖战早就软了腿脚，要不是靠在墙角，现在都可能已经无力的趴进王一博怀里了。

王一博把肖战的性器凑到了矿泉水瓶的瓶口，送开了紧堵的小口，却只流了几滴液体出来，看样子是彻底勃起，暂时堵住尿口了。

“要我帮你吗？”，王一博细声细语的问道。

肖战脸红得像发烧了一般，现在他自己在王一博面前自慰和王一博帮他又有什么区别，可肖战还是别扭的沉默不语。

王一博看出了肖战的别扭，直接用手就在肖战的性器上撸动了起来，敏感的性器被一下下触弄着，让肖战忍不住呻吟出声。

咕叽咕叽的透明汁液马上就顺着精口流进了瓶口里，肖战难耐的主动配合着王一博的动作，一下下的在王一博的手心里挺进着。

尿意和欲望已经占据了肖战全部的心思，他现在只想赶紧射干净尿出来。

王一博也刻意抠弄着肖战的精口，没几下肖战就哼唧出声了：“嗯...嗯...不行了”

王一博迅速把肖战的精口对准了瓶口，一股股白浊就射进了瓶中的水里，忍耐已经的尿液也马上跟着涌了出来。

黄色的液体伴着哗哗的声响就传了出来，王一博却紧紧捏了肖战屁股一下：“别尿多了，装不下。”

肖战难以忍耐的嗯了一声，用下了浑身的力气才发着尿颤忍回了汹涌的液体。

王一博适时的按住了肖战的尿口，帮了一把，总算是赶在瓶子快溢出前停了下来。

“我能放手吗？”，王一博轻轻按了按肖战性器上的小口。

肖战哆嗦了一下：“嗯...可以忍住。”

虽然还剩了不少液体，但是至少比先前要好受一些了，如果只是忍上十几分钟的话应该不要紧。

只是丢脸丢成这样，他还要怎么做哥哥啊....

“哥哥，你现在好好看，我可以亲你吗？”，王一博凑在肖战眼前说道。


	10. 桌下的弟弟

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 今天老福特连番翻车，气死，再挂一次我就休息一阵子去了

9.  
肖战完全不知道怎么对付王一博了，好在刘秘书的电话适时的打了进来，迅速的解救了他和王一博独处电梯的困境。

等到肖战处理完三急之后，就看见王一博像个大爷一样坐在他工作间的座位上。

王一博还象征性的拿手帕擦拭着手：“哥哥，还不快点把我微信加回来吗？”

王一博现在倒是哥哥甜甜的叫个不停，没安好心。

“你来这儿就是专门来找我加微信的吗？”，肖战一把王一博踹下了座位，自己坐了上去。

也不看看这个工作室谁才是主人。

王一博做作的说：”哇，哥哥你用完就丢，好狠心..."

肖战恨不得能一锤子砸进王一博的脑袋里，让他把电梯里的事情忘的一干二净，最好还能连骨科的想法也全忘干净。

王一博看肖战怒目而视半天不说话，清了清嗓子：“我下周就要去楼上实习了，今天来办工卡。”

肖战敲了敲桌子：“所以你还不走吗？”

“这不是时间还早嘛，我来陪哥哥上一会儿班“，王一博讲的轻松，肖战听得咬肌都快练出来了。

肖战只想把王一博这尊佛赶紧送走，只是电梯里的事让他尴尬到手脚拘谨根本不敢像以前一样对王一博动手动脚。

“不需要”，肖战压下了想直接把王一博打出门的想法，手指笔画了两下示意王一博赶紧走人。

王一博自然不会如肖战的意，直接正面用腿撬开了肖战的双腿，膝盖跪上了座位，让肖战完全合不拢腿了。

“要我走的话就亲我一下，不然我就当作哥哥答应我留这里了”，王一博凑的很近，嘴唇就贴在肖战鼻尖上。

肖战的心都快跳出来了，王一博的嘴唇竟然有点...好看，可是他就是弟弟啊，怎么能够对着弟弟心跳加速呢，肖战咬了咬唇就躲开了王一博的嘴唇。

王一博倒也没有生气，只是在肖战的脸颊上吧唧一亲：“哥哥不亲我，那我就留下了。”

肖战无力得用手推开王一博越发靠近的身躯。

敌不过王一博的强硬，肖战整个人都被王一博扣在了椅子上，王一博在肖战的耳畔厮磨着：“是哥哥要我留下的呢。”

吐息温温热热的喷在耳交上，肖战痒得缩起了脖子，耳朵却泛起了红色：“别嗯...咬”

王一博稍稍抿住了肖战的耳尖，肖战就敏感的呻吟出声了，只是王一博完全没有停下动作，而是舌尖沿着舔着耳际。

肖战咬紧了牙关还是闷哼出声：“嗯...嗯..”

王一博仔仔细细玩弄着肖战的耳朵：“这只耳朵有七颗痣呢，好性感”，说完还亲了一下肖战的耳朵。

“别...别弄了”，肖战红着脸推拒着王一博的动作。

王一博还没玩够，一口咬住了肉肉的耳垂，轻咬了咬又把耳垂吃进了嘴里，牙齿带来的刺痛和舌头的柔软疯狂的刺激着肖战的神经。

“啊...痒、痒”，肖战被舔得麻酥酥的，一想逃走就会被王一博咬住耳垂。

“肖战你知道你现在有多勾人吗？”，王一博的手已经探进了肖战的衣服，找寻着摸上了挺立起来的乳尖。

“嗯...不行...”，肖战声音里带着勾人的娇俏，脸上满是春色，哭过的眼角红红的，脸上全是害羞带来的颜色，嘴角更是在开口求饶时掉出了几缕唾液丝。

王一博搂上了肖战时衣服，粉色的乳尖颤颤巍巍的抖着，好像是等人来品尝一般，王一博舔了舔嘴唇就含住了可人的乳尖。

即便是嘴里说着不行不可以，肖战的身体还是主动把自己的乳尖送进了王一博的嘴里：“嗯...”

王一博轻嘬着肖战的乳尖，嘴里还说：“好好吃..”

肖战羞得都快要钻进地缝了，弟弟舔着他的乳头，他竟然爽得勃起了，明明才射过没多久的性器就又恢复了精神。

王一博也马上察觉到了膝盖附近发生的变化：“哥哥舒服了是吗？”，王一博直接解开了肖战裤腰的扣子和拉链，伸手就握住了肖战半勃的性器。

“不...”，肖战想拦住王一博的手却迟了一步，直接握上王一博的手背。

“这么主动吗？”，王一博轻笑一声，用另一只手把肖战握着自己的手移到了自己的裤腰上：“哥哥解开这个吧。”

王一博的裤裆鼓鼓囊囊的，只看外表都知道本钱有多傲人。

“滚...”，肖战的手在王一博的手指里挣扎。

可王一博另一只手稍微上下撸动一下，肖战的身体就立刻软了下来，连被王一博抓住的手指都没了力气，只有挺直的性器还万分精神：“嗯...嗯...”

王一博就领着肖战的手拉下了自己裤头的拉链，更是领着肖战的手指褪下了自己的内裤。

早就勃起的性器总算是被主人解放了出来，肖战被迫握住了王一博这根烫手的东西，亲手感受着上面脉络的跳动，连肖战的心也跟着跳动。

王一博就一手撸动着肖战的性器，一手握着肖战的手撸动着自己的性器，肖战的眼泪就和呻吟声一样止不住：“嗯...王一博...放手”

不怎么听话的王一博居然听话的放手了，收到高频刺激的性器突然被松开肖战反而愣住了，但还是忍住了身体的欲望说道：“下去。”

王一博又真的离开了椅子，也真的下去了，这下子肖战真的傻眼了，王一博直接跪在了椅子前，张嘴含住了肖战的性器。

“嗯...别弄...王一博！”肖战急促地用脚踢着王一博的背脊，可是王一博完全不理会，甚至还含得更深了。

肖战拿着桌上的文件就想朝王一博砸去，还没来得及砸咚咚咚的敲门声就响起了。

“战哥，上一批单子的市场反馈出来了。”

“等一下”，肖战话是对门外的组长说的，杀人的眼神是对着王一博的。

王一博实相的钻进了肖战的桌下，还不忘替肖战整理好衣服，还拉紧了椅子，把肖战的整个下半身都遮进了桌下。

肖战的两脚分开才能在桌下藏一个人，小声地对王一博说道：“不许出声！”

“进来吧”，肖战平复着自己疯狂跳动的心和叫嚣的欲望。

组长抱着文件就进来了：“这是百香果公司的产品市场传回的报告。”

肖战拿过了报告还没读两行，手机就震了一下，肖战本来是不想看手机的，可是桌下的王一博就一直轻敲着肖战的小腿，不难发现这是王一博在发消息。

这个小兔崽子什么时候加回他微信的...？

【哥哥工作效率要高一点哦，要忍不住嘴馋了。】

肖战真的是要被逼疯了，一目十行的看完了文件，好在都是熟悉的合作，也确实不费时间。

组长领回了文件之后却还没走，而是报告起了新品的相关事项，碎碎念的声音果然还没持续五分钟，王一博就按耐不住了。

【哥哥我开动了】

收到短信的下一秒，肖战好不容易已经消退热度的性器就又被王一博吃进了嘴里。

“嗯...”，肖战死命的踹着王一博，身下的人还是没有停止，只是缓和的舌头的大动作，传来了新的信息。

【闭嘴别乱叫】

肖战咬牙切齿才咽回了嘴里的呻吟，这是他想叫的吗？？肖战愤恨的拿过手机就回复到【不许乱动！！！】

可是王一博的吞吐并没有停止，甚至还故意玩起了肖战的精口，舌尖一顶一松的，肖战浑身上下都像是过了电一样，止不住的颤抖。

“战哥你还好吧？脸怎么这么红？我报告完毕了，发烧的话就赶紧回家休息吧”，组长关心的问候到。

肖战却只觉得羞到了低谷，清了清嗓子，声音却还带着几丝情欲哑哑的味道：“嗯嗯，不太舒服，你先回去吧，免得传染了。”

性器在桌下被弟弟玩得冒了汁，桌上他居然还假正经扯着谎糊弄自己的员工，肖战眼眶都红了起来，眼泪像是马上就要掉下来。

组长走到了门口还没离开：“战哥记得多喝热水啊。”

肖战忍着眼泪点着头，性器却吐出了更多的汁液，王一博吞着肖战漏出的汁液，甚至发出了咕叽咕叽的小小水声。

组长终于替肖战关上了门，肖战浑身的紧绷瞬间就松开了：“嗯...啊....”

嗯嗯啊啊的呻吟也弥漫开来，性器不停跳动着昭示着高潮的来临，王一博这次在桌下直接握着肖战的性器说了话：“哥哥是不是特别想射进弟弟嘴里啊？”

王一博故意加重了弟弟两个字的读音。

“不...嗯...”，肖战矢口否认着，精口却一缩一缩的又吐出了新的汁液。

王一博手指搓搓肖战的龟头：“看样子哥哥特别想射进弟弟嘴里诶，那就快点射进来吧。”

“嗯...不行...不行...”

弟弟的话语刺激着肖战的理智，罪恶感一瞬间达到了巅峰，身体也一瞬间就到了高潮，精液一股股就射进了王一博的嘴里。

肖战越是觉得这样不可以，这样不对，他的身体就越是满足，带来的快感也是成倍的增加。

刚刚射完的肖战浑身都是软的，王一博起身把毫无反抗之力的肖战抱到了桌子上，吐出了嘴里的精液，抬起了肖战的腿：“这次是不是该轮到我了，哥哥？”


	11. 拒绝

10.

王一博就着精液的润滑把手指探进了肖战的后穴，每深入一分，肖战的身体就跟着绷紧一分。

肖战的眼泪吧嗒吧嗒掉个不停，用着身体每一寸劲拒绝着王一博：“一博，我们真的不可以这样...”

可是眼前的弟弟好像不止是身高逼近了肖战的高度，强硬的态度更是压迫得他喘不过气来。

“哥哥要我留下来，不就应该知道我要做什么了吗？”

王一博的脸凑的很近，眼神里满是渴望和压抑，肖战不敢直视对方的眼睛，闪躲着视线：“我们...我们好好谈谈可以吗？”

“谈，现在就可以谈”，王一博又加了一根手指进来，从未被这样使用过的小穴在仅仅两指插入的情况下就已经有些涨痛了。

肖战不停地夹紧后穴逼退王一博的动作：“痛...”

王一博的手指不停地在内部捣鼓，另一只手狠狠地打了肖战的臀瓣几下，发出啪啪的声响：“不准夹。”

弟弟的手掌很大，每次轻打上来几乎包裹了整个臀瓣，留下的只有麻酥酥的触感，这让肖战更加羞耻了，呜呜咽咽的哭出了声。

“你...别打...我”，肖战哭诉的声音里全是媚态。

王一博揉了揉肖战肉嘟嘟的屁股，又轻打了一下：“哥哥又骗人，不要我打的话为什么又硬了呢？”，王一博故意压低声音在肖战的耳旁说着这番话。

肖战根本控制不住自己身体的反应，好像就是希望王一博能这么对待他一样，却还是嘴硬的说：“不...不是”

王一博已经顺利探进了三指，在前壁上终于摸到了一个小小的凸起，轻轻按压几下，肖战的声音就转了弯。

“不...嗯...嗯”，肖战性器彻底硬了起来。

连抽插的手指都被后穴收缩的媚肉紧紧抱裹起来，王一博的手指开始在凸起的周边打着转，可迟迟不去按下那个位置。

“啊...”，肖战的身体已经忍不住主动的迎合王一博的手指，呼吸早就乱了步调，微微张着嘴喘着气，整张脸都写上了渴求。

后穴在手指都抽插下竟然有了咕叽咕叽的水声，王一博抽出手指甚至还带出了不少透明的汁液挂在后穴的边缘：“哥哥，你流水了。”

肖战听见水声早就红了耳朵，被王一博直接点出更是羞得无地自容，只能无力反驳着王一博的话：“嗯...不是、我没有...”

王一博三指并拢总算是撞了凸起几下，肖战溃不成军，可是王一博却马上抽出手指，瞬间的空虚感充斥了肖战的内心。

王一博换成了真正的性器顶住了穴口，热热的坚硬就顶在穴口迟迟没有插入：“哥哥，想要弟弟肏你吗？”

肖战忍着身体的诉求，呜咽着说：“不要...不要...”

王一博挺个半个龟头进去，湿漉漉的媚肉马上就缠了上来，小穴不停收缩蠕动着，王一博头皮发麻，恨不得直接一杆到底。

肖战在被迫吃进王一博性器一点点之后，心里的难受和空虚都被填满了一般，明明深知这是背德的事情，却满足不已。

“一博...不行”，肖战拒绝的话语早就带上了浓浓诱人的味道，连哭腔都带上了勾人的诱惑。

王一博退出了性器，又重新往小穴里插进去，这次足足挺进了整个龟头进去，柔软又发热的穴道发疯似的紧裹着他的性器。

王一博只在穴口浅浅地抽插着，额上都忍出了汗珠，呼吸也开始加重，喘息声就在肖战的耳旁：“哥哥...让我进去好不好？”

他好想王一博插进来，小穴在王一博的龟头浅浅的抽插下早就流出了不少汁液。

肖战的脑子却无时无刻的提醒着自己这是乱伦，是不可以的，却也只能在弟弟的轻微抽插下呻吟着：“嗯....一博...嗯”

一次...就这一次。

没准王一博做完这次以后，就会发现只是对性有渴求，其实不是真的喜欢他了呢

肖战无力的说服自己。

没有听见预期的拒绝，王一博知道自己哥哥已经被肏开了，他一挺身把性器送进了更深的地方，龟头瞬间就被穴道吸了起来，憋了许久的王一博不慎漏了点精。

“啊...”，王一博慢下了动作忍住了射精的欲望：“哥哥，你里面好热啊....好舒服”

肖战听不得王一博言语上的戏弄，心里又热又烫，捂上了自己发红的眼眶：“不许...不许说”

王一博缓缓把性器埋进了更深的位置，进入到了手指还未探索过的区域，肖战眉头紧皱起来，肌肉也僵硬了不少。

肖战的后穴即使分泌了不是淫液也还是被撑的有些发痛：“一博...好痛...”

王一博稍微退出来了一点，找了找角度，用龟头顶了顶先前记忆里那个凸起的位置。

“啊...嗯”，肖战被肏到花心，瞬间就出了声，眼泪水也忍不住的往下流，肖战紧紧扣住了王一博的后背，整个人几乎都挂在了王一博的身上：“嗯...一博...”

等到肖战适应了之后，王一博就顺着插入的方向每次都用龟头顶上肖战的花心之后再整根埋进后穴。

“哥哥里面吸的好紧...”，王一博的性器整个被缠着，快感涌上了全身。

王一博加大了力度猛得肏着哥哥，肖战爽得失了神，嗯嗯啊啊的喘息着，只觉得眼前流着汗水的弟弟又性感又迷人。

肖战不禁的张开了嘴，露出了里面的舌头，嘴角还挂着流出来的津液，他想要王一博亲他。

王一博看出了哥哥的媚态，啪啪打了哥哥的屁股两下：“哥哥，怎么了？”

肖战颤栗着抱紧了王一博，呻吟声又高亢了起来，又羞于被王一博发现心思，又羞于被弟弟打屁股，在王一博的肩颈上狠狠的咬了下去：“嗯...”

王一博就着肖战咬合的力度狠肏了几下，把肖战肏得彻底讲不出完整的话来了：“一博....慢....嗯...慢...”

“弟弟想要亲你好不好？”，王一博看着嘴唇轻启的哥哥故意问道。

肖战说不出拒绝，又不敢答应，只是在王一博的肏弄下无意识的伸出了一点舌头。

肖战这张脸本来就绝色，现在眼里泪汪汪的，还伸舌头，王一博根本受不起这种挑逗：“操。”

王一博怒骂一句脏话就吻上了肖战的嘴唇，这还是王一博第一次真正意义上的和哥哥接吻。

肖战虽然嘴上拒绝万分，这回却没两下就十分配合，甚至有些主动的和王一博的舌尖纠缠在一起，不停的吮吸着王一博的唇瓣。

王一博的嘴唇很软，和王一博接吻也特别舒服，肖战没两下就忘记了自己的身份，也忘记了眼前人的身份，享受起了缠绵的吻。

“哥哥，水真多...”

肖战还痴痴的沉迷在激吻里，张着嘴吐着舌头喘息着：“嗯？”

王一博又被哥哥诱惑到了，瞬间就下定决心要射满哥哥上面这张嘴，越是发狠的在小穴里肏了起来。

肖战受不住如此高频的快感，性器连连吐出汁液：“嗯....不行...嗯...”

“哥哥，想要弟弟射进来吗？”，王一博感觉自己快射了，动作越发的狠起来。

他想要弟弟射满他，但是找回一丝神智的肖战立刻拒绝到：“不行...出去....嗯...”

王一博性器上的脉络都起来了，对着肖战的小穴就连插十几下：“那哥哥射给我好不好？”

王一博的手才刚刚扶上肖战的性器，肖战颤抖着身体就全射了出来，后穴也频频紧缩起来，牢牢的扣死了王一博想要抽出来的性器：“嗯....啊...”

肖战的精液已经稀薄的没有多少颜色了，性器却还是频频吐出汁液。

耻骨就像是锁住了一般，王一博是龟头整个被穴肉紧咬着，闷哼了一声就顶进肖战小穴的深处射了出来。

真正被弟弟内射了，强烈的背德感和满足感涌上了心里，肖战刚刚高潮的后穴又一次攀上了顶峰，整个后穴就频频紧缩，干性高潮了。

两人身上满是汗水，抱在一起缓和了许久，肖战才回过神来的第一想法竟然不是要弟弟拔出去，而是想让弟弟射满自己。

肖战紧扣了自己的手掌，不敢面对王一博，踹了踹王一博就说：“出去...”

王一博这才抽出了自己已经疲软的性器，从旁边抽出了几张纸巾想给肖战擦擦，肖战推开王一博就自己站了起来。

肖战的腿还有些发抖，可穴口瞬间涌出了不少液体，像是失禁了一般，透明的汁液带着几缕浓白的精液就顺着白花花的大腿流了下来。

“不准看”，肖战红着脸命令着王一博。

王一博真的看不得肖战这副模样，又淫乱又清纯的，性器立马就又硬了起来。

肖战后穴流下的汁液太多了，顺着腿流下，甚至弄湿了一小块地面，和真正的失禁也差不多了。

肖战本来就羞耻，委屈的哭了出来：“滚...你给我出去...”

王一博抱住了肖战，在哥哥的耳后亲了一下：“别哭了，哥哥特别好，我来处理好不好？”

身体紧贴，肖战立刻就感受到了王一博恢复热度的性器，马上就推开了王一博：“地上你来处理，我去厕所。”

肖战胡乱的套上了裤子和鞋子就从自己的工作间逃走了，心却跳的飞快。

男高中生的几把真的和钻石一样硬...

肖战在洗手池猛泼了自己一把冷水，才让自己兴奋不已的心安稳下来，他必须得开始和王一博保持距离了。


	12. 出柜

11.  
肖战从那天落荒而逃开始就再也没有理会过王一博任何一次，不回短信，挂掉电话，完全不搭理王一博。

王一博十八岁的生日礼物也迟迟没有给他送去。

肖战的心很乱，他分明清清楚楚的知道王一博是有血缘关系的弟弟，可是还是忍不住自己加速跳动的心脏。

他明明只剩下王一博这个一个可以信赖依靠的家人了...

万一王一博哪天想明白了，看清楚了，不再喜欢自己了，那岂不是连唯一的家人都没有了。

肖战想到这里就觉得呼吸困难。

那他宁愿就这么和王一博老死不相往来一辈子，至少现在王一博还每天都会给他发消息。

等到王一博不再喜欢他，他也就可以收收自己的心，回去继续当那个好哥哥了。

肖战的手机还在高频的响着，全是王一博发来的消息。

猪猪：我妈发现你和我闹矛盾了。

猪猪：我和我妈说了，我喜欢哥哥，我告白了，然后哥哥就不理我了

猪猪：正式出柜了

猪猪：被打了。

肖战看的心里一咯噔，阿姨向来脾气好，从没有动手打过王一博，连骂都少，劝不动了就偷偷来找他，希望他能去说服一下王一博。

猪猪：好痛啊

肖战有些担心王一博的情况，这么贸然的出柜，还实话实话都不知道美颜两句，连向来冷静的阿姨都冒火了，也不知道成什么样子了。

猪猪：哥哥来医院看看我吧...

猪猪：（委屈.jpg）

可别像是小时候那样，大拇指划伤一道就鬼喊鬼叫，还说要去医院，肖战还记得那时候自己直接接了句：赶紧去赶紧去，再不去医院，伤口都要愈合了。

猪猪：人民医院住院部805

肖战手心都被自己扣出了印子，随手拿了件衣服套上就往医院赶去。

还没走进病房肖战就听见了里面说话的声音，原来他亲爹和阿姨都在，肖战也不知道事情究竟发展到哪一步了，在门外犹犹豫豫不敢进去。

阿姨的声音：“你别气了，孩子都这样了，你气有什么用呢。”

“我真是欠了你们两兄弟的了，你哥半年不回一次家，你还喜欢男人，都是报应啊”，他亲爹气急败坏的声音。

看样子他爹还不知道王一博出柜的对象是他，不然也不会这么说了，感觉现在还是不要进去比较好，免得他爹直接给气晕过去。

王一博声音听起来还挺精神的：“我不喜欢男的，我只是喜欢的人正好是男的，而且我哥不回家还不是因为你和我妈的原因，跟他又有什么关系。”

亲爹被气的恼火，差点又抄起报纸打下去：“你....”

还在阿姨拦住了：“别打了，都打进医院了还打。”

肖战竟然松了口气，还好不是阿姨动手打的王一博，至少家里还有阿姨能护着王一博，原来是出柜被亲爹撞上了，亲爹直接动手把王一博打进医院了。

“我打的那么两下也就是让他痛那么几天，这不是低血糖晕倒进的医院吗，怎么又变成我打的了...”，亲爹反驳着阿姨的话。

这倒是有些让肖战意外，他还以为家里人知道会气到把王一博直接打进骨科就诊，吓得他在睡衣外边套了个外套就赶忙出门了。

只是王一博低血糖...

阿姨没有肖战在场也能问出肖战想听的话：“所以，一博你这几天干嘛去了？怎么就低血糖了”

王一博谈谈的声音：“相思病犯了。”

亲爹又怒了：“王一博你能好好说话吗？”

阿姨倒是知道其中一些门路：“好了好了，一博这被人拒绝了已经很伤心了，你就不要再这里多说了，让孩子自己静一静，我们出去说。”

亲爹嘴里骂骂咧咧：“喜欢男人就算了，追不到还在这里矫情，王一博做哪门子男人了。”

阿姨赶忙拉着人就往外走，肖战也赶紧躲进了楼梯间。

肖战刚进楼梯间爬了半层楼，阿姨和亲爹居然也进来了，肖战轻手轻脚的走到了九楼门口。

只听他亲爹说：“我就说当年就应该和他们两人讲清楚，你看现在连王一博也呛我，肖战根本不见人影了。”

阿姨苦口婆心：“你让肖战那会儿才多大啊，你让肖战知道他亲妈是那样的人对孩子伤害多大啊？”

亲爹气冲冲的说：“所以就为了那个贱人，你受一辈子气，我也受一辈子气吗？”

肖战停下了开门的手。

阿姨也提高了音调：“你要当年和肖战说他妈是专门给有钱老板下药骗钱的骗子，你信不信今天出柜的可能不是王一博会是肖战啊！”

亲爹摸不着头脑：“你当年说顾着孩子感想就算了，这和出不出柜有什么关系？”

阿姨狠跺了一下脚：“你知不知道孩子妈妈的形象有多重要？肖战要是知道了他妈真实状态，他还能对女人有兴趣吗？避而不及好吗？”

停顿了一会儿阿姨又补充到：“就想现在的王一博一样，他认定了我是破坏别人家庭的小三，可能打心底就已经不信任女的了，他自然会有别的更加依赖的人。”

亲爹叹了口气：“算了算了，不说就不说了，反正这么多年委屈也都受习惯了，我就是心疼你啊。”

“我委屈什么，算起来我本来就是小三啊，只有你不这么觉得罢了”，阿姨苦笑了一下。

肖战扣在门把手上的手握紧了又放，原来是这样吗...原来他和他妈妈才是罪魁祸首。

阿姨真的是个好人，希望她能一直护着王一博，也喜欢这其乐融融的一家能永远幸福。

肖战打开了九楼的门，绕回了电梯口，坐了电梯直接离开了医院。

反正王一博也没受伤，他也没有理由去见王一博，见了也不知道说什么，王一博还那么年轻，没有他在，王一博迟早能走上正轨。

他不想再像他妈妈那样破坏别人的幸福了，他这个多余的人，彻底离开就好了。

肖战彻底拉黑删除了王一博的联系方式，只留下王一博一个人在病房里对着红色的感叹号发呆。

————————

王一博没等到哥哥，只等到了带了点饭菜进来的亲妈：“哥哥...没来吗？”

妈妈把饭菜放上了小桌板转移着话题：“来，先吃点东西，不然低血糖又要犯了。”

王一博眼里的光瞬间就暗淡下去了：“原来真的没来。”

妈妈细心地把王一博点滴的输液管稍微调了一下位置，开口问道：“非他不可？”

王一博点了点头。

妈妈只是笑了笑，完全没有怪罪王一博的意思：“你可真是和我性子一模一样，认定了就不会放手，什么时候喜欢上他的？”

王一博回想着具体的时间却很不清晰：“不知道，一直都很喜欢，意识到的时候已经没法控制了。”

“你不怪骂我吗？喜欢上自己的哥哥...”，王一博当时其实就是等着被爸妈打一顿引得哥哥心疼，没准就会回来看他了。

妈妈笑了一下：“你爸不都已经打过了吗？你要是真的喜欢男的，就根本不可能近亲生子我骂你做什么。”

“我还以为你会很难接受”，王一博无力的说道。

妈妈倒是开朗的说：“你从以前就粘你哥，要是出柜了，对象不是他我可能才会惊讶吧，毕竟这么多年我也没见你对别人好过。”

王一博更加颓了：“可是哥哥就不把我的喜欢当真...”

妈妈摸了摸王一博的头发：“哥哥...嗯...他怎么看你的呢？”

王一博捏住了被子的一角：“不知道，有时候感觉他也是非我不可，但有时候又感觉他...只是对谁都好而已。”

妈妈拿着手机说：“我替你问问？”

王一博眼里一亮，马上又变得闪躲起来：“...别问了，就问问哥哥最近没有吃好睡好，我听听声音就好了。”

妈妈拨出去了电话，调成了免提模式：“战战，在忙吗？”

肖战的声音听起来像是哭过一样：“没、没有在忙、阿姨有事吗？”

王一博担心死了，哥哥那边是不是出了什么意外，连忙笔画着要他亲妈多问两句。

妈妈熟练的回答道：“我没什么事，是一博住院了，想他哥哥过来看看他。”

王一博脸都黑了，他亲妈怎么还卖他啊，他刚刚还才把自己跟亲妈出柜对事情和哥哥微信上说了。

现在他亲妈向着他说话，他还怎么骗哥哥他是被家里人打的，恨不得直接自己抄起电话自己跟他哥解释一下。

肖战有些赌气的声音：“哼，不知道王一博怎么跟你说的，但是我没空，我要去别的城市出差一段时间。”

王一博心都快死了，他只是想每天和肖战联系一下都不可能了吗

妈妈打着手势安慰着王一博：“战战，你最近身体还好吗？一博低血糖住院了，你也别太忙，累了要记得休息知道吗？”

肖战吸了吸鼻子：“嗯...还好，我会好好照顾自己的，你...您也要好好照顾一博，他胃本来就不好，记得要他按时吃饭。”

妈妈笑着说：“好好好，我知道了，战战在外地也要勤联系家里，有什么想问的想知道的想说的都可以来找阿姨。”

肖战声音都带上了鼻音：“嗯嗯，谢谢阿姨，我会来电话的，那...我先忙工作了。”

王一博在自己手机上打字给他亲妈看，问哥哥哭什么。

亲妈没理王一博：“好的，那我先挂了，你也记得按时吃饭。”

然后在肖战应声之后就挂掉了电话，差点没把一旁的王一博急死。

王一博急冲冲的抱怨：“妈，你怎么都不问问哥哥哭什么啊？”

亲妈敲了敲王一博的猪脑袋：“我能问吗？问了你哥会说给我听吗？”

王一博萎靡了。

亲妈笑着补充道：“不过我大概猜到了一些，听见你哥的话了没？好好吃饭知道吗？我要是这个再监管不到位，回头你哥连我的电话都不接了。”

王一博听话的端起了面前的碗。

他第一次觉得哥哥，近在咫尺，却又遥不可及。


	13. 大吃一惊

12.

【战战我支持你做的任何决定，至少每年都记得回家看看】

这是肖战提着行李离开的那天，阿姨给他发来的信息，他虽然还没有勇气面对王一博，却还是在一年后的今天决定回家看看。

不知道是因为得知真相不再怪罪阿姨的原因，还是因为现在从阿姨口里能听到王一博的最新消息，这段时间他一直都零零碎碎的和阿姨在联系，竟然和阿姨的关系转好了不少。

虽然提前和阿姨联系过了，可肖战到家的时候家里居然一个人都没有，看着空空荡荡的家里，肖战竟然意外的松了一口气。

肖先daytoy：我到家啦

肖战刚刚把行李箱溜进自己房间，阿姨就回了消息。

阿姨（语音）：一点点事情绊住脚了，饭菜都还是热的，客厅的小宝宝帮我照顾一下

肖战这才急匆匆的跑到了客厅，发现沙发旁边真的有个婴儿小拖车，里面还睡了个叼着奶嘴的小宝宝。

如果不是他非常清楚的知道，王一博不是那种会出去乱搞的人，他现在就要怀疑这是不是王一博的私生子了。

小宝宝的脸上肉嘟嘟的，和他第一次见到王一博的时候有几分相似，又安静又乖巧还特别可爱。

肖战用手指轻轻戳了一下小宝宝的脸颊，软乎乎的就凹陷了进去，小宝宝还因为被人戳不舒服，吧唧了几下嘴巴，肖战的心都快化了。

也不知道是谁家的小可爱，肖战坐在旁边默默的看了十几分钟，连在脑海里环绕一整年的王一博都瞬间忘得一干二净。

小宝宝嘟了嘟嘴就睁开了眼睛，大眼睛忽闪忽闪的，看着肖战眼里满是好奇，遇上这个一个陌生人倒也没哭，和肖战对视了半天，然后伸出了小手手。

小宝宝还不会讲话，吐开了奶嘴就咿咿唔唔的：“嗯！嗯！”

张开的小手手还晃荡着，这是想要抱吗？

肖战忍住自己内心的小激动小开心，搜了一下怎么抱小婴儿，研究了半天，小宝宝都哭了起来，肖战才连忙学着网上的姿势把小宝宝环抱了起来。

被抱起来的小宝宝果然马上停止了哭声，噗噗噗的在肖战怀里喷着口水，肖战也不恼，就抽了两张纸巾把小宝宝的嘴擦了干净。

阿姨来了电话，肖战连忙调整着姿势把手机开了免提。

“战战啊，看见宝宝了吗？”，阿姨那边像是在机场，还有广播的声音。

肖战看了怀里笑得乐呵呵的小宝宝：“嗯嗯，特别可爱。”

阿姨高兴的说：“琑琑今天半岁啦，我和你爸准备出门旅游放松放松，琑琑你照顾一下哈，搞不定就去公司或者学校找王一博。”

肖战已经完全抱着怀里的婴儿僵住了，什么情况？？？

阿姨幸灾乐祸的补充道：“反正王一博不是在公司忙得不亦乐乎就是在学校里挥洒汗水，你就去给他添点事吧。”

肖战抱着娃整个人都打抖了：“阿、阿阿姨，这小宝宝是咱们家的吗？”

他才走一年王一博就背着他生了这么大个崽？肖战算着时间，这小宝宝来临的时候可比他和王一博睡的时间还要早。

肖战都不知道要如何面对这个事情了，比起弟弟走上正轨的满意度，他被王一博欺骗的伤心要来得更快一点。

阿姨笑着说：“慌什么慌，你阿姨我还没到四十呢，再生一个怎么了？”

肖战心里的石头顺间就落下来了：“你怎么也不和我提一嘴啊...我都不知道。”

阿姨明明有定期和他联系的，怎么孩子都半岁了，他还被蒙在鼓里。

“哎呀，你不每次都只关心王一博嘛，我这个阿姨和琑琑根本不重要咯”，阿姨做作的抱怨着。

肖战有些尴尬：“那...我就算不问，和我提一嘴也好啊...”

阿姨笑嘻嘻地说：“这不是还要骗你回来带孩子嘛，要是提前和你说了，骗不到了呀，我和你爸盘算了半年多呢。”

肖战有些无语凝噎，确实要是直接和他说回来带崽，他肯定是不回来的。

“没出大事就别找我们啊，宝宝的东西我都给你收拾到客厅桌上了，搞不懂就去找王一博，我先过安检去了...”，阿姨那边直接挂掉了电话。

留下肖战和初次见面的琑琑面面相觑，琑琑还什么都不知道小手手一晃晃的自己和自己玩着。

半岁的小宝宝吃什么？喝奶吗？怎么搞？尿布怎么换？能一起睡觉吗？穿少了会不会着凉？？

肖战一肚子问题，抱着小宝宝就在客厅研究了起来，小宝宝也特别可爱，就小手手拉着肖战的领子在怀里眯着睡觉。

桌上阿姨还贴心的准备了育婴手册，还有手写的便利贴，肖战本以为写了什么注意事项，仔细一看。

【琑琑好养活，饿了就会自己吧唧嘴，给他来点奶就成，尿了也会自己哼唧，换个尿布就可以，不知道为什么哭，就丢给王一博，他粘哥哥，不粘亲妈】

肖战嘴角微微上扬，可真和王一博一个样，粘哥不粘妈，连自己这个素未谋面的哥哥也可以迅速接受，真是个小宝贝。

轻轻戳了琑琑的额头一下，小宝宝立刻就从梦里醒来了，皱起了眉头，像是要哭了的样子，两边的奶膘都跟着一抖一抖的。

肖战连忙亲了琑琑额头一下，琑琑马上就睁大了眼睛，呆呆的看着肖战，笑得特别开心，真是哥哥的贴心小棉袄。

肖战幸福的在家带崽度过了一天，冲奶粉换尿布搞得行云流水，直到晚上快到睡觉时间了才想起来，怎么给琑琑洗澡啊？？

盆在哪，沐浴产品都在哪呢，肖战找了几圈也没找到，最后就将就着用婴儿湿巾给琑琑全身擦了擦就一起在床上睡了。

———————————

阿姨多半是在飞机上了，电话打不通。

肖战已经琢磨了一个早晨要不要去找王一博了，抱着琑琑半自言自语的说道：“琑琑你要去见一博哥哥吗？”

琑琑十分配合的举起了小拳拳：“嗯嗯嗯！”

琑琑才多大点能听懂什么，肖战撅了撅嘴最后还是换上衣服推着婴儿车出门了。

一出门肖战就十分不愿意的打给了刘秘书：“一博在哪边上班？”

刘秘书那边沉默了一会儿说道：“一博逃回学校参加滑板比赛了...小肖总你愿意帮忙来总部开个会吗？”

王一博可真行，还以为一年不见能成长一点，居然连会议也敢翘班，肖战问道：“几点的会？”

“下午两点半的，小肖总您要来吗？”

肖战立刻：“别误会，我替你去学校把王一博逮过去。”

一说完肖战就挂了电话，这个刘秘书真是一年不见说话还是如此的令人讨厌呢。

王一博现在在读的大学也是肖战毕业的大学，他还是很熟悉的，推着婴儿车就在学校里熟练的找着运动社团平时活动的位置。

“哇那个学长好帅啊。”

“英年早婚啊”，旁边的女生看了看婴儿车痛心疾首。

“唉，当年的肖战学长也是大一就有了女友，毕业都没给过别人机会，现在的王一博更加严重了，直接出柜了...这年头帅哥都怎么了啊”

肖战就是怕显眼特意打扮的嫩了一点，还带了口罩出门，没想到还是有被围观的这么一出，不过...王一博这....

旁边的女生还接着说着：“王一博还好吧，那么直男，多半是懒得拒绝那么多人，直接乱编了个理由吧，他之后连连被男生告白不也都拒绝了嘛”

两个女生和肖战正好顺路是去看滑板比赛的，肖战暗自偷听了一阵路王一博的八卦新闻。

“前两天不还有个隔壁学校的帅哥来跟王一博表白了嘛，结果王一博回了一句我不喜欢男的，我都要怀疑他是不是无性恋了。”

王一博年纪才这么点大，还翘班，幼稚死了，谁会把他的喜欢当真啊，无语，肖战捂住了自己飞速跳动的心。

周围围观滑板社活动的人员还挺多的，多数都是女孩子，不难看出来，是来看帅哥的。

肖战找了个树下阴凉的位置，避开了人群，远远地看着王一博的动静。

王一博好像拿下了比赛的优势，兴奋得踩着滑板跳跃，几乎是一瞬间就撞上了肖战的视线，马上就僵硬在了原地。

肖战知道王一博视力极好，对着王一博笑了笑又勾了勾手指，王一博就像是野马脱缰一样飞速朝着肖战奔了过来，全然不顾周围人的视线。

“我好想你”，王一博一把就抱住了肖战，勒得紧紧的。

肖战仿佛听见了周围人倒吸冷气的声音，连忙推开了王一博是拥抱：“好了好了，家里两个老老出去旅游了，这个交给我们了”，肖战撇了一眼旁边小车车里睡着的琑琑。

王一博激动的抱起了琑琑亲了一口：“没想到你还有这个用处。”

和肖战一路来的两个女生已经吓掉了下巴：“靠靠靠，那个帅哥是王一博家的吗？那也是王一博的崽吗？姐妹快点打醒我！”

“姐妹男人不能生崽，但是我也觉得你说的是真的，我第一次看见王一博对着人类眼睛能发光。”

王一博满心满意的心里眼里都是哥哥，红着脸吞吞吐吐的说：“我...我能亲你吗哥哥，就是学校追我的人好多，可以替我挡挡吗？”

肖战想起来八卦里的东西，点了点头，这让王一博惊喜万分，肖战又连忙解释说：“只准亲脸颊！”

王一博红着脸凑得离肖战很近，拉下了肖战的口罩，在脸颊上留下了重重的一个亲亲，吧唧的声音让肖战都红透了脸。

周边的女生在看清肖战的长相之后又是一阵小声尖叫，在王一博亲上去之后更是全场都呆住了。

王一博回头对着滑板的兄弟喊道：“帮我收一下板，我有事先走了”，马上就拉起了肖战的手，在静止的场子里溜走了。

肖战倒是没有放手，只是磕磕绊绊的解释：“我...我就是来逮你回去上班的。”

本以为王一博会抵抗一番，没想到王一博居然笑得傻兮兮的问：“哥哥会陪我一起上班吗？”


	14. 升华

13.  
肖战其实从决定要回家看看起就已经准备接受王一博了，只是他就是别扭。

担心王一博年纪小变数大，担心王一博还喜不喜欢自己，到家了门口反而失去了见王一博的勇气。

要不是琑琑的原因，肖战前期思想工作起码也要做上个半个礼拜。

只是现在肖战拜琑琑所赐，已经和王一博住在一起快半个月了。

可除了刚刚见到那天在学校的那个脸颊上的亲亲，完全没有任何动作超出过兄弟的标准。

好像是从肖战拒绝了和王一博一起上班的邀请之后...王一博就一直表现得十分得体。

饭桌上耐心的听肖战说话，帮琑琑洗澡，上班，上学，就像是肖战从来没从这个家里离开过一样，也像是从来没有喜欢过肖战一样。

肖战都开始抱着琑琑发愁了。

更奇怪的是最近这几天中午他准备午饭的时候王一博总是不见人影，也不知道干吗去了。

肖战今天正好闷红烧肉，还开着小火就直接在家里找起了王一博。

浴室没人，王一博房里没人，客厅没人，爸妈房里也没人，莫不是每天中午还出门了吗？

肖战看见了自己房间掩上的房门。

房间里也没有人。

肖战在门后的衣架上扯了几件衣服出来，准备去外面找找王一博，看看这个小祖宗到底出门干吗去了。

挂上了门后的这套正好是条连衣裤，肖战把自己脱得精光，就留了条白色的四角内裤，缓慢的穿起了裤子。

刚刚整套连衣裤就突然想起来，这还有个收腰带被收进衣柜里了，肖战翻找着记忆打开了柜子。

差点没被眼前的人吓傻。

王一博缩在肖战衣柜里的一角，肖战的衣服全数被推到了衣柜的另外一边，这个猪猪眼睛还红红的看起来受了天大的委屈。

肖战也不知道怎么办：“你...你怎么在这里？”

王一博把自己缩得更小一块了，吸了吸鼻子：“...我想哥哥了。”

肖战突然觉得有点好笑，他就说王一博这段时间怎么会这么规矩，事出反常必有妖。

“那你躲衣柜里干吗？”，肖战收捡着自己被堆在一边的衣服。

王一博有些尴尬的给肖战挪了挪位置拿衣服，却半天没有回话，也没有要从衣柜里出来的意思。

肖战很不巧今天做饭为了看菜谱正好带了眼镜，王一博稍微一动他就看见王一博怀里藏着的那条白色内裤了。

“是来偷我衣服的吗？”

王一博点了点头，又摇了摇头，犹豫了半天开口说话：“哥哥当作没看见我行不行...”

肖战有些感慨，伸手摸了摸王一博的头发。

王一博又连忙补充到：“对不起...哥哥你能别走吗？我就是每天躲在这里喜欢哥哥一个小时，我发誓以后不会再逾越了，我还能做...你的弟弟吗？”

王一博握成拳头的手都发抖了，肖战深吸了一口气做下了决心，开口问道：“你刚刚是不是偷看我换衣服了？”

“我...我...”，王一博不敢说谎，对上肖战的视线也不敢说自己真的偷看了。

肖战翻过旁边一个眼罩给王一博套了上去：“现在你不能看了，只有我能看。”

王一博被肖战领到了床上，不安的咽着口水，喉结也跟着一上一下。

肖战直接扯开了王一博的裤子，翘的老高的性器直接弹了出来，性器上还挂着一点汁液，肖战握上了王一博的性器：“刚刚是躲在衣柜里偷偷撸管对吗？”

龟头直接被肖战夹在手指间玩弄，王一博只敢小声的回答：“嗯。”

肖战现脱了衣服，刚刚脱下的内裤还带着体温就顺手丢到了王一博的脸上。

铺在王一博鼻头上的布料顺着呼吸一鼓一鼓的，肖战看了就问：“哥哥的味道就那么好闻吗？”

王一博耳朵全红了，被藏在布料下的脸颊也都带上了红晕：“...特别好闻。”

肖战坐到了王一博的身上，臀瓣夹住了挺立的性器：“小变态。”

王一博太想看哥哥现在的模样了，恨不得现在就能取下眼罩：“我想看看哥哥...”

肖战手里握着王一博的性器在自己的股间来回蹭动着：“小变态，你想要看哥哥，还是想哥哥肏你呀？”

王一博甚至已经感觉到自己的龟头时不时的顶上哥哥的小穴了，他都想，想看哥哥，也想被哥哥用小穴肏：“都想要...”

肖战隔着白色的布料按住了王一博的嘴唇：“不可以哦...”，肖战话还没说完白色的布料就被打湿了，王一博的舌头隔着布料就舔上了肖战的手指。

刚刚还游刃有余的肖战瞬间就红了脸，连忙抽开了手指：“一博不乖，哥哥要罚你了。”

肖战自己用手指慢慢开拓着后穴，完全放置王一博在一旁，王一博明明手脚没有被束缚却也不敢动弹，只能听着哥哥的声音又硬了几分。

“哥哥...快点好不好？”，王一博憋得上火，性器的颜色都慢慢变深了。

肖战拿出了避孕套，不慌不忙的给王一博的性器套上了：“真漂亮。”

王一博也不知道肖战到底在夸什么，只感觉到了肖战提前准备了避孕套：“肖战，你是不是答应我了？”

“没有啊...”，肖战直接握着性器慢慢坐了上去，王一博马上就被性器温暖的触感转移了注意力。

王一博根本忍不住想要抬腰直接挺上去，可是他稍微动弹一下肖战的后穴就紧紧的夹住他的龟头，甚至夹的有点发痛。

“哥哥...你放松一点”，王一博忍出了满头大汗。

肖战就算这一年有自己用道具开拓过，也没想到王一博这根怎么会比一年前还长大了些，痛得都要掉眼泪了：“闭嘴，你就不能变小一点吗？”

王一博的性器只会在哥哥言语的刺激下越发的膨胀：“对不起...但是哥哥的小穴太舒服了...”

肖战羞得浑身上下都透着淡淡的红色，完整的坐了下去，两人都舒畅的叹了一口气。

性器实在是太大了，完全填满了肖战的后穴，甚至顶得小腹都有了一点凸起。

王一博的性器被紧紧的包裹着，穴里的软肉吸着他龟头都发麻了，茎身上的青筋都跟着一跳一跳的。

肖战终于提臀紧吸住了茎身，又整根坐下：“嗯...”

不知是不是肏到了花心，媚肉整个涌了上来，王一博也舒服得喘了出来：“唔...嗯”

王一博的性器插得太深了，粗长的性器顺着肖战每次坐下都能顶到花心，肖战忍不住要呻吟出声：“嗯...啊...”

肖战爽的浑身都酥麻掉了，却还是操着勾人的声音问道：“一博...嗯...哥哥肏你...爽不爽...嗯..”

王一博挺着腰送胯配合着肖战的动作，哥哥的小穴真是诱人了，喘息着说：“太舒服了..我想亲亲哥哥...哥哥给我摘掉眼罩好不好？”

王一博的手本来扶着肖战的腰方便肖战的上下动作，现在肖战直接趴了下来，王一博的大手就扣住了肖战屁股上的肉蹂躏起来。

肖战推开了王一博脸上耷拉着的内裤和眼罩，腰上没了劲就趴在王一博身上了：“不许捏我屁股了...”

王一博直接吻上去堵住了肖战的话，肖战嘴里都还有给琑琑试温度时喝到的奶味。

肖战真的过于诱人，王一博不停地挺身动着性器，在小穴里进进出出，弄得肖战受不住的呻吟，可上面的小嘴也被王一博用舌头紧紧的缠住了。

只剩下走漏出来的啜泣和淫荡的水声。

“哥哥是不是又流水了？”，王一博把肖战的屁股拍的啪啪作响。

肖战带着哭腔矢口否认：“嗯...啊...是一博...一博流水了...”

王一博觉得别扭的哥哥有点可爱：“哥哥自己摸一摸好不好？”

王一博握着肖战的手摸到了交合的位置，淫水在抽插下肆意横流，没几下就浇湿了两人的手指。

肖战呜呜咽咽的说：“嗯...轻点，要坏了....”，可是王一博完全没有慢下来动作，交合处旁边的毛发都濡湿了一片。

肖战整个人都快被肏得陷入欲海了，琑琑的哭声及时拉回了肖战的神智。

“等下...等下、琑琑哭了”，肖战推开了王一博，双脚打着颤就下了床套上了内裤。

王一博整个人都愣在床上了，性器还挂着汁液挺立着，心里除了骂琑琑的脏话，毫无优雅词汇。

肖战没一会儿就抱着琑琑走了进来，耐心的拍着琑琑的后背，安抚着小宝宝，只对着脸色发黑的王一博比了一个嘘。

王一博把肖战按到了床上躺坐着，肖战小心翼翼地抱着刚刚陷入睡眠的琑琑，王一博扒开了肖战的内裤，性器一挺进了小穴。

“啊...嗯...”，肖战狠咬着嘴唇才咽下了喘息，连忙轻踹开王一博的动作。

琑琑被声音惊醒，差点又哭了出来，发现自己夹在两个哥哥的中间就只是堵了堵嘴，睁大眼睛看着满脸春色的肖战。

王一博替肖战托住了琑琑的屁股，附在肖战耳边说道：“他不懂，我们接着来吧。”

炽热的性器马上就又肏进了湿漉漉的小穴，肖战的咬着牙也漏出了呻吟声，只好贴近王一博的耳朵小声说：“不...不行，有声音...”

王一博伸手就打开了床头柜的抽屉拿出了一副耳塞，捏了捏大小就塞进了琑琑的耳朵里：“他听不见了。”

肖战都无语了，但是自己也箭在弦上不得不发，只好默许了王一博的动作。

王一博搂着琑琑和肖战，亢奋的晃着腰肏着身下迷人的哥哥，每次插到最深处肖战的小穴就会反射性的紧紧吸住龟头。

肖战的呻吟声忽然转了调：“嗯...琑琑...一博...拿开...”

琑琑被环抱在两人中间，在晃动下就像在摇摇车里一样慢慢入睡了，可是小手竟然抓住了肖战的乳尖。

王一博脸都黑了，把琑琑的小手直接扯开了，自己用指腹捏了上去：“哥哥的..只能给我摸...”

肖战被王一博上下玩弄得泣不成声，琑琑在场更是让他羞耻万分：“嗯...不行了...”

王一博的性器一下下的肏在他的花心上，肖战爽得失了神，性器跳动着就射出了精液，一股股的全射上了王一博的小腹，后穴也如同高潮一样流出了不少汁液。

肖战的后穴咬的又紧又爽的，紧紧收缩着，王一博顶开夹紧的媚肉，一口气肏进了最深处射了出来。

意料外的精液一股股射进了体内深处，肖战还没和王一博稍微温存一下就哭着：“你不是带了套吗？”

王一博也确实记得自己带了套来着，抽出了性器，还没来得及合拢的穴口马上就涌出了带着精液的液体，直接弄湿了床单。

“套破了...”，王一博扯下了完全没派上用场的避孕套。

肖战就是嫌难清理才特意准备的，皱着眉头就把王一博踹开了：“你抱着琑琑，我去清理。”

王一博看了看基本上已经睡熟的琑琑，直接跑着放去了婴儿床里，就跟着肖战走进了浴室：“哥...我帮你清理吧。”

肖战倒是没有嫌王一博，转了个身就给放自己洗澡水去了：“阿姨是不是帮你追我来着？”

王一博也没想到这么快就会被发现，点了点头：“嗯..咱爸还不知道的，我妈说先把你骗回来，她把咱爸骗出去，分头作战。”

肖战趴在浴缸边缘就笑得很开心：“这个家有阿姨真好...”

王一博也开始尊敬他亲妈：“我妈说只要你肯回来，我就肯定能追到你...我以为她安慰我的。”

阿姨真是聪明，肖战确实是抱着接受的心态回来的：“那阿姨说了她准备怎么搞定咱爸吗？”

王一博飞奔回去拿了手机回来，点击一条语音播放，是阿姨嘚瑟的声音

“我带着你爸去澳大利亚了，中途在某个小岛上和他说吧，那样就算他气得要赶回来打你们，也起码要个两三天时间了，够你们逃跑了。”

肖战和王一博同时在浴室里笑出了声。

雾气缭绕的浴室，王一博拉过肖战亲了一下：“我现在和你什么关系了？”

肖战顺着王一博的手，十指紧扣：“是...亲情。”

王一博被肖战紧握着手指突然有点想哭，他一直都知道的，肖战心里爱情的最高点就是亲情。

“那你以后叫我妈什么？”，王一博迫不及待的想和亲妈分享喜悦，在微信对话界面上已经按住了【按住 说话】

“妈”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 撒花花，下一部文见～ 也可以来找我玩lof@比熊睡着的


End file.
